


我的王：宠你不够

by Luo199123, 墨妍 (Luo199123)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Time Travel, 甜文, 穿越, 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luo199123/pseuds/Luo199123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luo199123/pseuds/%E5%A2%A8%E5%A6%8D
Summary: 雷厉风行的林家大小姐在商界无人不知无人不晓，其中最出名的不过是她手段毒辣，凡事得罪她的，都在很短的时间内被收购或者破产。但也因为处事风格，恨她的人不在少数，最终在家人的背叛下命丧黄泉。再次醒来到了一个从未听过的王朝，而且自己是魂穿，自己成了宰相府嫡出的二公子，只可惜娘在自己出生的时候已经没了，剩下的就是爹不亲，再后来为了帮助家族支持的人登上帝位，牺牲了他这个不受宠的二公子。本想溜之大吉逍遥快活，谁知一眼便再也走不动路了，甘之如饴的为人人眼中的傻王肝脑涂地，百依百顺，甚至连狗腿的人都会自叹不如。轩辕辰，7岁前是轩辕国人人称赞聪明绝顶的五皇子，可一场意外竟让这个人人称颂的奇才变成了傻子，智商一直停留在7岁，可是谁又知道如今这个人人鄙视的五皇子是轩辕国最大银号的幕后老板，谁又知道花影宫的宫主是这个傻子。他最大的乐趣就是调戏自己的正妃，那个男妃，上官云。一场场的试探，终究让这个多疑的人相信了自己的男妃，并且不可救药的爱上了。本文有小虐，不过小虐怡情，放心食用





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年少时曾有一段无法忘怀的恋情，奈何外界因素太多，默默的喜欢。

第一章 穿越

凌依依在读高中的时候父母出车祸双亡唯独她活了下来，奈何自己没有成年，所以家里唯一的叔叔和婶婶成了她的监护人，父母留给她的遗产自然在她成年前由她的监护人代她行使，她深知叔叔婶婶对她的遗产虎视眈眈，何况父母还给她留下了一个上市公司。公司的股份都在她手中，换句话说，她就是大股东。只要她成年就可以接手董事长的位子。

叔叔婶婶为了利益，对她面子上还行，但是他们特别害怕凌依依将来结婚成家，把遗产留给别人，那么他们这些年就白忙活了。不过凌依依一直没有这个想法，然而就在她奄奄一息还差一口气就快死去的时候，她好似回光返照听着叔叔婶婶急不可耐的叫来律师问遗产的事。让他们没想到的是凌依依竟然立了遗嘱。遗嘱载明她死后所有财产捐给国家和社会非营利机构。

听到这里，叔叔和婶婶感觉都有些站不稳了，尤其是婶婶心中的气愤已经达到了顶峰，明知凌依依听不见却也还在咆哮。婶婶嘴里骂着：你这个白眼狼，我们白对你好了，吃我们的用我们的，死了还不留一分，当时你父母死的时候你这个短命鬼就应该跟着一起去。凌依依虽然无法睁开眼，但是此时婶婶的叫骂声却听得无比清楚。其实凌依依给叔叔婶婶也留了遗产，其中包括一套一千多平米的别墅和五千万的现金，可是听见这些话，心中还是止不住的难过。

自从凌依依成年后，接手了父母留下来的遗产，同时还拓展了生意。刚开始接收财产时，叔叔婶婶千百万个不愿意，因为这意味着他们不能随意挥霍凌依依父母留下的遗产了。要不是凌依依找律师发律师函敲打了他们一下，他们也不会拿出这笔钱。

叔叔婶婶不想失去凌依依这个金主，因此他们还假装维持着表面的关心。其实在凌依依合法的生意上他们在公司也做了不少手脚，就是想将来可以夺权，捞好处。凌依依心中如明镜似的，但她并未把这些手段放在心上，这些在她眼里就如跳梁小丑一般，她想收拾他们随时都行，现在反正也觉得生活枯燥，所以就当生活的一点乐趣。而另一些不能见光的生意，她也做的风生水起，她是当地最大的军火商，连黑道都会给她面子。对于给她小鞋穿的，几乎都在很短的时间内被收购或者破产。商界的人都不是傻子，自然不会惹这样的一个人物。

凌依依大学是学金融的，后来出国深造，也都是国际顶尖的学校，之后在国外对军火产生了浓厚的兴趣，还加入了枪会，没过多久她就成了枪会常驻的会员还请了前冠军教她射击。她很有天赋，自己在国外的几年不但学会了枪支组装还学会了怎样才能合成子弹炸弹等。回到自己的地盘，由于自己的Xing子也结识了不少别人眼中的坏人。加上自己曾经在国外也经过不少人的引荐，认识了不少大佬，所以回来后就开始着手自己做。谁知被自己混成连当地的最大势力的黑帮都不敢轻易招惹自己。

由于自己的强势，叔叔婶婶为了钱所以也会假装嘘寒问暖，底下的人更没人叫过她的名字，不是叫她董事长就是叫她老大，以至于自己都觉得自己的名字就是董事长。这夜如往常一样应酬完后，凌依依准备回到她的豪宅休息一下，然而这时有人冲过来对着她的身体和心脏捅了好几刀。这几乎发生在一瞬间，她看着眼前发生的一切，身后几个保镖大声呼喊着叫救护车以及惊恐的叫着董事长。

是呀，她自己大意，竟然绕开保镖，明知现在有一个迅速崛起的黑帮也想染指某些生意，苦于找不到机会，现在好了，自己给别人制造了机会。她觉得眼前的景象慢慢开始模糊，想必是失血太多，再次有意识的时候便听见叔叔婶婶为了遗产对他说的话。就在为自己感叹时，忽然她感觉到身体被剧烈晃动，同时那个尖锐且疯狂的声音再次响起：“凌依依你给我起来，你怎么能就这么死了，我们照顾了你那么久，你竟然不知道感恩，死了就死了一分钱也不留给我们，你好狠的心，你给我起来，改了遗嘱再死，你这个短命鬼，快给我起来。”

此时，凌依依的手下以及医生都跑了过来，只听见医生说：“病人需要休息，你们安静点，他还没脱离危险期，还有不能晃动她，病人现在很虚弱，何况这里是ICU你们这个样子会影响到病人.”

凌依依的手下问道：医生，我们董事长情况好些了吗？”

医生道：“好不好要看能不能熬过今晚。”

这时叔叔对着婶婶说到：“不用担心，如果她真敢把钱都给了外人，我们就去起诉，我们照顾了她这么久，怎么可能突然出现一份遗嘱，肯定是假的.”

女人一想：“对呀，反正这个短命鬼就算活着也不一定给我们什么好处，死了到好，怎么说这遗嘱都是有问题的。”

凌依依很想睁开眼可是就是睁不开，听着他们的吵闹，心里冷笑，怎么可能有问题，她找的可是本地最权威的遗产律师，他们根本不可能打赢官司，何况她也未必会死。没一会周围都安静了，凌依依想着一定要撑下去，一定要让这次下黑手的人加倍奉还。可是天不遂人愿，自己的保镖好像被什么人撂倒了。而来人却把她的氧气罩拔了下来，这时凌依依觉得灵魂好像慢慢从身体里跑了出来，但周围的景象却渐渐清晰，她亲眼看着显示屏上数值慢慢变成了0。随后赶来的医生给她做了电击，依旧没反应。她细想着这短短一天多发生事，好像明白了什么，原来就是被自己身边的人背叛了，苦笑道这就是利益呀。随后感觉视线越来越模糊，最后陷入了黑暗。

她觉得全身都痛，但依旧感受到了身旁有人摇着她，还带着哭腔。她顿时觉得心烦，自己受伤未愈，是谁那么大胆。以前的手下都对自己毕恭毕敬，毕竟自己也不是什么好脾气的人，而现在竟然有个人敢这么摇自己，真是爪子不想要了，但是她也心下一惊，难道自己没死，医生把她抢救过来了？顿时觉得老天有眼，她也不打算为难这个摇她的人。

就在自己想要睁眼的时候，依旧觉得很困难，而哭泣的人看见床上的人眉头动了，立刻跑过去拿了一碗黑乎乎刺鼻的药过来道：“二少爷，喝了药就好了，老爷也真是的，怎么说你都是他的亲生骨肉，他怎么，他怎么。。能”没说完便又哭的不成样子。

凌依依心里想着：二少爷？老爷？什么情况？在一口药喂入口中，苦味弥散在整个口腔中，让他终于能睁开眼了。

这时身边的小侍高兴的喜极而泣，声音抽抽嗒嗒道：“少爷你终于醒了。别再去顶撞老爷了，小的也明白少爷心中苦，可是少爷再去顶撞老爷，我怕我怕再也见不到少爷了。”说完竟哭的更惨了。

凌依依本就脾气不好，听他一哭，心里更烦躁，好不容易醒来了，周围还那么呱噪，呵斥道：“闭嘴”小侍看见眼前这个公子好像有些不一样了，尤其是眼神，身上散发的气势和之前也不同了。

凌依依看着古色古香的房间，看着不属于自己的手，在身上摸了摸，她终于震惊了，这难道就是穿越？而且还成了个男人，这设定只能用两个字形容就是“会玩”不过他并不在意变成男人，至少自己多了一次活的机会。

以前的恩怨就此别过，反正叔叔婶婶也拿不到遗产。而对于背叛自己的人，相信在他新老板面前也不会有好下场。毕竟这种背叛主人的狗，放在任何一个精明的主人面前都会设防，最后的下场可能也是喂鱼吧。

活着就是赚了，她凌依依是一个不会纠结过去的人。只是她不知道现在身处哪个朝代，唐宋元明清？如果能弄清楚自己所处的朝代，对以后自己大展拳脚有用。现代学了那么多，自己这么多年也积累了不少经验，在这里混个衣食无忧应该没问题的。

小侍看着沉思的凌依依，以为是他想不通道：“二少爷，您就忘记大皇子吧，这次您出嫁，大皇子可是支持的，相爷责罚您，大皇子是知道的，可是连看都没来看过您，奴才替您觉得不值。”说着眼泪又如断线的玄。

凌依依看着眼前这个人眼神里的担忧和心疼不是假的，她尝试开口道：“你叫什么名字。”这个人的声音虽然有些沙哑但是不难听。

眼前的小侍一听便哭的更厉害了道：“奴才是青竹呀，少爷不记得了吗？自从少爷在街上把奴才买来，奴才一直都陪伴在少爷左右，少爷怎么不记得奴才了。”

凌依依看着眼前的少年，在那个时代，这样的孩子应该还在学校里面吧，现在却要伺候人，有些心疼道：“我好像很多事都有些记不清了，你能提醒提醒我吗？”凌依依虽然有些心疼眼前的孩子，但她不想立刻完全信任这个人，毕竟自己生前就是吃了身边人的亏。

青竹看着眼前这个少爷，除了有些东西忘记了，但是说话并没有什么不妥，于是开口道：“少爷问吧，只要能让少爷想起来，让青竹做什么都行。”

由于凌依依长期处于上位者，即使换了躯壳，身上上位者的气息依旧立刻迸发出来。也因为长期处于上位者的地位，她很喜欢听话的手下。凌依依满意道：“很乖，少爷我没白疼你。我是谁，要详细到我多大。还有现在是什么朝代，皇帝叫什么名字。”

青竹一听见少爷连皇上是谁都忘了，以为出大事了，急迫道：“少爷，青竹这就去求相爷替你请郎中.” 青竹认为这少爷既然连这么简单的东西都忘了，怕是伤的不轻，于是准备起身跑出去。


	2. 第二章 没听过的朝代

凌依依看着眼前这个慌张的小鬼，好笑道：“慌什么，我只是忘记了某些东西。你这样乱求助，不怕你少爷我遭遇其他不好的事吗？”

听到这里，青竹立刻折了回来，跑到凌依依床前担忧的问道：“少爷，你。。。是不真的不需要奴才去找相爷。”

凌依依道：“你只管回话，我现在，只是有些东西记不清了。”凌依依也没注意，上位者的气息又流露了出来，这样的气势让青竹不由的相信了几分，这样的少爷他从未见过，但是他就是相信少爷，自从少爷买了他，他就一直相信着。何况现在的少爷，这样的气魄，他在相爷身上都很少看到。

凌依依看着青竹的反应和他的态度很是满意。凌依依问：“第一个问题，我是谁，包括身份年龄。”

青竹道：“少爷是宰相府的二公子，今年16。名叫上官云。”

凌依依心里想难道是小妾生的？所以不当人看？被他们活生生打死，才有我这个异世的一缕幽魂占得这个便宜？

凌依依问：“我是庶出？”

青竹道：“公子是嫡子.”

凌依依更觉得疑惑，按照这个套路，自己应该是很尊贵的，怎么还能被打死？凌依依道：“我不受宠？”

青竹红了眼眶道：“都是这个主母容不下公子，相爷也是被猪油蒙了心，竟这样对待公子。”

凌依依问：“那我的母亲呢？”

青竹道：“奴才曾经听其他人说，公子出生没多久，夫人就撒手人寰了。后来二姨娘就成了主母。”

凌依依心下了然，有人的地方就有斗争。指不定这身子的母亲是怎么死的。凌依依又问：“我是不是不受宠？”

青竹哭道：“少爷，你别想不开，五王爷虽然有些痴傻，人也丑了些，但是好歹少爷去了也是王妃，不受气。”

凌依依彻底懵了：什么情况，我是男人，还要嫁给男人。这是什么朝代的民风，我是不是历史没学好？而且她差点被眼前的小侍气笑，有那么安慰人的吗？要嫁的人怎么都是缺点？凌依依又问：“你说的五王爷是男的？”

青竹道：“青竹知道公子爱慕大皇子，可是，大皇子竟然和三小姐暗地里已经。。。而且公子为了他还要雌伏在别的男人身下，虽说五王爷是王爷，但毕竟。。。，青竹为公子不值。但是公子去了好歹能摆脱现在的困境。公子别想不开。”

凌依依又看了一遍房间，虽说是相府嫡公子，但房间确实有些过分寒酸了，若不是听着有人叫他二公子，他还以为是某个下人的房间，还是那种混的很惨的下人房，谁知道这人还有个这么尊贵的身份，只不过这本尊听着小侍的描述确实挺惨的。

为了尽快摆脱眼前的困境，并且有一份收入，凌依依问：“这是什么朝代？哪一年？皇帝是谁？”

青竹有些犹豫的，因为皇帝的名字是大忌，被人听见直呼皇帝名讳是要杀头的。

凌依依好像看出了他的担忧，道：“这里也没别人，你大胆的说。何况他们还等着我嫁人，就算被发现了，也不会再怎么样，毕竟我就剩一口气了，我死了，他们也不好交代。”

青竹听着自家公子的话，心里也感到欣慰，之前大家都能看出二姨娘、三小姐、大公子都不是真心对公子的，现在公子好像开窍了，心中也倍感欣慰，他似乎不用再担心公子被他们欺负了，如果因为直呼景帝的名讳被砍头，他也认了，只要公子好就行，于是道：“现在是轩辕朝，是景帝20年，皇上名叫轩辕景。景帝有四个儿子，分别是大王爷轩辕墨，二王爷轩辕海，五王爷轩辕辰，七王爷轩辕锦”

凌依依心里盘算着：没听说过的朝代，不过既来之则安之，自己还是赚了，等身体好些就去看看能做些什么，反正逃离就是了。本想学古人考个功名，可惜呀要嫁人。嫁给皇家，按照古代的制度，自己是和功名无缘了。那只能找个没人认识的地方，再想办法易容一下，做自己的老本行。从此天空任鸟飞。自由自在。要我嫁人还是男人嫁男人，开什么国际玩笑，别说帝王家，在封建王朝就连普通百姓家只要养的起三妻四妾是常态。按照这个情况，我还要和一群女人抢男人，想想就觉得恶寒。不过来了就先要适应这个名字，不然别人会觉得奇怪，到时候影响逃跑计划。从这一刻起他就是上官云，以后逃出去再换就是了。

上官云问道；“青竹，如果有一天我放弃这些身份，你可愿意和我一起走，有我一口饭绝不让你饿肚子。”虽然她彩认识眼前这个孩子几分钟，但这个孩子却让她感受到了家的温暖和多年未曾体验的亲情，于是她不想丢掉这点温暖，也愿意为自己的草率承担后果。上官云自嘲的想着，吃过一次亏了，我依旧对这样的温暖不想放手，人真是可笑的生物。

青竹虽然震惊，但眼神坚定道：“自从少爷救了青竹，青竹就算为少爷死也不会有任何怨言。”

上官云对于青竹这样的表忠心表示自己很受用，而后又和青竹聊了一会，知道了目前的形势。于是让青竹把药端过来，一口气喝了，虽然很难喝，但是他想好好活下去，养好身体是第一步。如果身体不好，何谈逃跑。

喝罢就对青竹说：“你先下去吧，我想睡一会.”

青竹想留下来照顾上官云，被上官云拒绝了，他现在需要好好整理一下信息，还要为下一步做些计划。青竹离开前还不放心的说道：“少爷，大皇子不值得你爱，他对少爷根本没上心，他把少爷当成可有可无的棋子，少爷不要再为他难过了。青竹知道不该说这些话，但是看着少爷这样，青竹实在不忍。”

上官云知道这是青竹关心他，于是到：“我知道了，你好好休息，我们都养好身体，才能看得见将来，你也去休息吧。”

青竹觉得今天的少爷有点冷，不过更愿意听他说话了，虽然少爷这次醒来很不一样了，但是他更加相信这个少爷，所以乖乖的回房了，他也怕打扰少爷休息。

重新躺下的上官云整理了一下信息，在这个世界，这个国家还没有和其他地方通商，轩辕国国力强盛，皇帝子嗣夭折的多，目前就只剩下大皇子轩辕墨，二皇子轩辕海，五皇子轩辕辰，七皇子轩辕锦。还有几位公主，大公主已经远嫁番邦。三公主嫁给了当朝的吏部尚书。剩下的四公主还待字闺中。而自己要嫁的人就是五皇子轩辕辰，听说五皇子小时候聪慧过人，但七岁的时候一场意外，竟让聪慧的五皇子智商永远停留在了七岁并且还毁了容。

知道自己要嫁的人的情况后，上官云心中冷哼，看来自己还真是不受宠。不过这种家庭他也没准备要。同时，上官云还有些同情这个皇子，什么样的意外能让人变成痴傻，果然无情最是帝王家。不过自己也只是过客，同情一下，心里也再无其他波澜。心中想着，等自己好些了就离开，但是婚期将近，这段时间内自己也跑不了，何况手上没钱，他得想办法弄到第一桶金，而嫁妆就是最好的第一桶金，所以他暂时也不急。这做生意除了有钱还要有人，现在也急不得，先养伤。轩辕王朝周边有不少番邦，实力最强的就是大公主和亲的地方并且那里的人都好斗，若不是轩辕国目前国力强盛，怕是番邦早就开始入侵了。而离海很近的还有一个倭国。这名字听着好像那个世界的某个岛国，不知道语言是不是也一样。如果自己能做些贸易，想来很快也能发家，毕竟这里的商业不是互通的，上官云就这样有一句没一句的想着，竟不知何时睡着了。

直到深夜，上官云才被门外的吵闹声给吵醒了，此时他看见屋内竟然有人，本想叫人，但想想自己本就不受宠，叫了也没人，而且这个血腥味可能来者不善。上官云可不想刚活过来就立刻把小命交代了。于是强迫自己镇定，毕竟上一辈子自己也是过了很久刀尖舔血的日子，何况这个相府本就不值得自己留恋，有没有贼和自己无关，所以很快便镇定了。

上官云睡了一天声音有些嘶哑，但也充满了慵懒的诱惑，道：“你这样容易被发现。”

黑衣人眼神冰冷且充满戒备，道：“敢喊人，立刻杀了你。”黑衣人没想到这么破的房间居然有人住，还是堂堂相府。

上官云心中想着没创意，怎么每次开口威胁哪个朝代都差不多呢。于是道：“我惜命，不过你这样容易被人发现，哪有人要躲避追兵还站在那么显眼的位置，很容易被人发现，若是因为这样杀了我，我岂不是亏大了？”

黑衣人觉得这话很是好笑，没想到这个传闻中花痴的二公子还能说出这么有趣的话，传闻中，这个二公子皮相生的很好看，奈何是个花痴，很喜欢轩辕墨，在没遇到轩辕墨前很爱流连于烟花之地，后来不知为何就缠着当超大皇子不放，有几次对大皇子偷偷下药被发现，被大皇子说了恬不知耻，最后还要缠着大皇子像块狗皮膏药。不过现在看来，这人挺有意思的，不像传闻。真如同传闻那般，怎么可能说出这样有意思的话。

上官云看黑衣人打量自己也不说话，但是门外的脚步声却越来越近，听他们的对话，这群“仆人”根本没把他当主子，言语粗俗还带着轻蔑。外面的人大喊道：“给我搜，一处都不要放过。敢来相府偷东西，不要命了，他受了伤跑不远。”

有几个侍卫有些不确定，道：“可这里好歹是。。。会不会被相爷责罚？”

领头的不耐烦道：“你这狗东西，相爷要是真的宠他，会让他嫁给男人？还嫁给那么个傻子，正好蠢货配傻子。你们这群狗东西，他哪有相府的东西重要，你们仔细给我搜，相爷还等着我回去禀报呢。”说罢底下的人便真的开始一间一间的搜查。

上官云轻声对黑衣人说道：“还不快过来，真想被抓？”

黑衣人心下疑惑，不过也挪步过去了，上官云脸上轻蔑的笑容没有逃过黑衣人的眼睛。黑衣人有些搞不懂是什么情况了，难道上官云的那些传闻都是他故意为之？不过目前最重要的是摆脱眼下的困境。

上官云不会知道此刻黑衣人做好随时杀掉他的准备。看见那个人走的有些慢，上官云催促道：“你快些，等会人就进来了。”

黑衣人听闻脚下不自觉的快了几步。黑衣人心想这人的声音似乎有种魔力，如果他是传闻中的草包就留他一命，如果不然，就要想一下怎么处理这个人了，对别人的命令，自己已经很多年没有感到过舒心了。

上官云看他过来了，于是道：“上床，盖好被子。”自己又把衣服脱了大半躺了下来。黑衣人觉得传闻果然不假，此人风流成性，竟然能在生死关头生出这样龌龊的想法，眼里满是鄙视。上官云看见了他的眼神，自己在商场混了那么久，这点识人的眼力还是有的，自然明白他的意思，于是内心翻了个白眼，道：“别多想，我对男人没兴趣，对你更没兴趣，想活命就别乱动。”

男人觉得这人还真有趣，和传闻根本不同。传闻可是说这个人曾经在烟花之地看见长的好看的小倌也不放过的，如今却说自己没兴趣。这时门口有人开口道：“二公子，今夜相府出了贼，相爷大发雷霆，我等奉命搜查，还请二公子行个方便。”


	3. 木牌

上官云自是听出里面的潜在意思，他们的意思就是不论如何，他们都会搜查。

上官云道：“既然是爹爹的意思，那你们便搜查吧，不过本公子这里可没有什么小贼，你最好请相爷过来一趟，不然到时皇上怪罪下来，我怕相爷也不会让你们有好果子吃。我虽然不受宠，但好歹皇家颜面是要顾及的。” 

说到这里，黑衣人眼神微眯，他看着人竟然要叫人，于是威胁道：“你不想要自己的小命了？”

上官云小声道：“我自是很惜命。”于是在那人伤口一案，这人发出了一声低吼。而上官云也借机发出了几声暧昧的声音，门口的人面面相觑会心一笑，似乎知道里面发生了什么。眼下还真不好进去，毕竟花痴再怎么样也是皇家人，明目张胆告诉皇上他这个钦赐的五王妃还没过门就开始与人厮混，皇上知道了，必然会怪罪，他死不要紧，可别连累了他们才是。为了一个花痴不值当，反正是个弃子。于是门口的人道：“二公子稍等，我等立刻去请相爷，等相爷定夺。”

门口的青竹道：你们不能进去，公子快要成亲了，你们这样进来，传出去，公子还怎么做人。”

上官云被这青竹差点逗笑：心想这青竹还当真时刻想着自己，这些人若是真的进来，他那小身板肯定是挡不住大。但是想着外面青竹的样子，心下也暖了几分，这孩子是可以为我所用的。我向来赏罚分明，必定也不会亏待了他。上官云开口道：“青竹，不得无礼，我相信爹爹自会定夺。”

于是上官云又开始摇床弄出了一些很暧昧的声音。黑衣人只是静静看着这一切，也不知道心中在想些什么。看着上官云刚才憋笑的样子，不知怎的，自己的心情似乎也好了一些，当自己再次意识到自己的想法，心中更加坚定了杀掉上官云的决心，这样的人太危险了，还是个男人。

没一会，宰相就来了，他不耐的开口道：“怎么还不搜。”

领头的人有些为难在宰相耳边轻声说出他的猜测，宰相也知道没有不透风的墙，如果自己强行进入，看见那些场面，下面的人乱说，那皇上必然降罪，现在还只是声音，耳听为虚，到时候只要他不承认，想必皇上也不会为了傻子惩罚他这个宰相，而且他现在背后还有皇后，他自然是支持大皇子的。要不是因为顾忌这个傻王爷的生母是前皇后，他又是嫡子有权得到那个位子，现任皇后又担心，他也不会把自己的这个孩子送给那傻皇子，就算做个大皇子的男宠也比放在傻子身边强。就算不送给大皇子按照这孩子的皮相，以后定能给自己带来不少好处。

上官云随自己的母亲，要不是他母亲的娘家厉害，他也不会娶那个女人，后来娶了也只是做个样子为了她背后的势力，谁知道上官云就死了，他可没少被那女人的娘家人找麻烦，所以连带着也不喜欢这个孩子。奈何这孩子有福好皮相，倒是可以用用。他掂量清楚后对着门内的上官云道：“云儿房内可有不妥？”

上官云道：“谢谢爹爹关心，一切都好。”边说还边弄出一些让人脸红的声音。宰相名为上官白，他身边不缺女人别人送的，自己看见好看弄回来的都不少，平时其他官员为了巴结自己也送了不少美人，现在的情况，自然知道里面是什么情况，于是道：“以后收敛点，别让皇上错爱了，爹爹就带人去别处了。”上官白一点都没怀疑自己这个花痴儿子会有胆量骗自己，更不可能和黑衣人做戏了，若真遇见，估计早就吓的尿裤子了。交代完，就带着人出了那个破败不堪的院子。

等人都走了，院子变得安静了，青竹想赶快进去查看，但是他也听见了那个声音，对于这个年纪的青竹觉得很是羞涩。他想转身逃跑，但是他也害怕他的少爷出现什么意外。于是在门口问道：“公子你怎么样了？要不要青竹做些什么？”

上官云道：“时候不早了，你去休息吧，我休息下也要睡了。”青竹听到公子的吩咐，便回了房，毕竟这个世界上是公子给他饭吃，解救他于水火，还给他钱埋葬了他的父母。他的一切都是公子给的，所以他对公子说话向来言听计从。只是他依旧是担心公子的，他担心这事传到景帝的耳朵里，自己的公子会被惩罚。但是看过白天的公子，他又自我安慰了一下，听公子的话回到旁边的小屋中去了。

待青竹走后，上官云对黑人道：“人走了，你出来吧。”黑衣人眼神已不再那么戒备，但依旧冰冷道：“二公子可真是不顾及自己的名声。”

上官云噗嗤一声笑了道：“名声已经那么差了，不在乎再差点。”

黑衣人道：“那五皇子可真可怜，未过门的妻子先给他戴了绿帽子。”

上官云道：“阁下对我的私事很是关心，难不成今夜潜入相府是为了我？”上官云没羞没臊的调戏着。毕竟上一世自己应酬也去过不少牛郎店,ya 子店，但自己从未做出一些为爱鼓掌的事，也就是逢场作戏，所以调戏什么的，他也不会觉得有脸红心跳的感觉。而且上一世不少人给她介绍过对象，她就是爱不起来，后来索性不勉强自己，也不去接受别人。但是每夜出现在她梦里的人，让她魂牵梦绕，每次尝试接受别的男人就会自责。就连约会吃饭，都觉得自己像是背叛了什么。梦里的人他从未在生活中见过，他也寻找过，可是都无功而返，久而久之也就放弃了，能经常梦到，她已经觉得很开心了。

以前在那个世界，手下的人还以为她对男人没兴趣，所以也不乏为了讨好她送女人给她的。她不是弯的，所以对女人更提不起兴趣。最终大家也就放弃了，不在她这方面动心思。然而该逢场作戏的她从来都是从善自如。所以这时面对一个小贼，也毫无压力的调戏了黑衣人。

黑衣人眼神有些戏虐，道：“传闻二公子男女皆可，看来所言非虚。”

上官云毫无压力的回击道：“所以你别惹我，你还受着伤，我怕我控制不住我自己，做出什么qin shou行为，你想不开。我对这样有着神秘面孔的人，可是很感兴趣的。”

黑衣人听出了上官云道调侃，但也拔出了剑指着上官云道：“杀你的力气还是有的。”

上官云无所谓道：“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流，你如果是为了我而来，死又何妨？”这些话半真半假，曾经无数次上官云想着是不是死了就没那么痛苦了。

男人从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人，第一次见面，还是一个要杀他的人，说出这种话，这传闻中的二公子眼神中有戏虐，也有一丝的绝望和悲伤。心想看来是爱惨了轩辕墨。黑衣人心中有了一个计划，或许可以通过上官云报仇。

上官云看他不说话，便把他因为受伤还没用完的药拿了出来。原身的上官云因为不想嫁给辰王，也就是当今的五皇子，去求他父亲当朝宰相，哭过闹过后，换来一顿板子把原主打死了。但毕竟不能做的太过，皇上亲自赐婚，把人打的晕死过去后，便让人随便送了一些伤药，可怜原主没撑过去，倒是便宜了他。

此时，上官云又找了一把剪刀和几件干净的衣服。上官云道：“脱衣服。”黑衣人明显被惊到了，眼神也充满了警告到意味。

上官云道：“我对你没兴趣，给你上点药，然后快滚。不然我还怕你死在我这呢，床上的血好解释，要是你这大活人死在这或者逃不走，我这小身板可经不住下一次板子了。”

听着上官云这口气，黑衣人心里有些不好受，这人怎么能这么看轻自己的生命，自己为了活下来，可是没少吃苦。但，黑衣人也觉得自己今天对这些话误会太多了，但也知道防人之心便道：“不必了，都是小伤，我休息下就走。”

上官云道：“不都讲究滴水之恩涌泉相报，好歹我也是帮了你，说走就走，不报报恩？”上官云的直觉感觉到这人身份不简单，何况能来相府偷东西，绝对不是简单的小毛贼，将来自己闯荡江湖可能还能用得上这个人，于是也就开口要了好处，在商言商，他并不觉得这样要好处有什么不对。

黑衣人道：“说罢，如何报恩。”杀掉上官云易如反掌，但就这么短短的接触，他暂时不想让他死，何况将来还能用他对付大皇子，于是也就开口应承了。

上官云看着人答应的这么爽快，还感到诧异，原本以为要费一番功夫，不过对方那么爽快，他也就直接开口道：“我总不能让你以身相许吧，毕竟我没兴趣，和你要钱吧，太俗。这样吧，你答应我一个要求，就当是报恩了。”

黑衣人眼眸沉了下去，内心思考到底是怎样的要求，果然还是杀了他？对付大皇子可以再找其他猎物。

上官云似乎感觉到黑衣人的戒备道：“没想到你竟是如此无情之人，好歹也救了你，我的要求也不难，你只需要待我大婚的时候去辰王府把我接走。这个要求对你来说不难吧，想来相府的戒备比辰王府严多了，你也能潜进来，何况辰王府了，你难道会认为一个不受宠的皇子，府邸戒备真能达到王爷的规格？”

男人眼睛里闪过什么东西，但是也是一闪而逝道：“听来不难，我答应你了。”

上官云面露喜色，然后换算了一下时间道：“我大婚时，子时你来接应我，我去找找王府后门。”

黑衣人道：“帮你逃跑后，送你去大皇子那里？”黑衣人也不知为何心里似乎有些不舒服，但他并未在意，也没多想。

上官云一听被这话恶心到了，真不知道原主怎么看上这个大皇子的，大皇子对他没兴趣，还把他当枪使，这次事件更是一句话没说，还托人给原主带口信，说嫁给傻王如何如何，等他当了皇上又如何如何，凌依依真为原主感到悲哀。还因为原主爱上大皇子处处被人当笑话，所以再和大皇子扯上关系，让现在占据上官云身体的凌依依心里只觉得恶心。

上官云道：“前尘往事，过眼云烟，我怎么可能去轩辕墨那里。”

黑衣人看到了上官云严重的厌恶，心中只觉得疑惑，但也不想深究。黑衣人道：“你的意思是我只负责接你出府？你到后门也可以自己走。”

上官云道：“虽然五王爷不受宠，但好歹也是王爷，高墙大院，我现在受伤，怕是翻不出去，所以才让你来，一看你就是很厉害的人，相府都能悄悄进来，翻墙更是没问题。何况我还要带上青竹。”

黑衣人道：“素闻二公子功夫也算了得，怎么可能翻不了墙。逃跑还要带上小侍，难道二公子现在是对小侍感兴趣了？”

上官云道：“传闻不可信，何况我忘了那些功夫如何使，你也看到了，我死里逃生，翻墙又是个技术活，再说了，你都答应我了，还问那么多干嘛。”说完塞了一瓶药给黑衣人。

黑衣人道：“子时见。”上官云看他要走一把拉住。黑衣人以为这人要后悔，虽然感觉这个人有点意思，但是威胁到他，他必然要杀掉。这次来相府没想到自己会大意了，也没想到相府竟然请了这么多江湖高手，加上自己最近身体有些不舒服，才会被人刺伤。

上官云道：“你就这么走了，万一你骗我，我找谁说理去。”黑衣人一听原来是这么回事，身上掏出一块木质令牌道：“这是信物，别弄丢了，待我送你离开，你再把这令牌还给我。”

上官云看了看，虽然是木头做的，但是这木是金丝楠木，上好的木头，便也不矫情，道了一句：“子时不见不散。”


	4. 镇南将军府

经过昨日得事，相府也不再要求上官云向主母和相爷请安。上官云想着反正他也不招人待见，何况很快要嫁人了，所以也懒得去，正好落得清闲。就算自己想去，身上的伤也让他每走一步就感觉针扎似的。索性上官云就躺在床上，没过一会，青竹就进来了。

青竹看了一眼已经睡醒的少爷道：“青竹伺候少爷洗漱。”

上官云点了点头表示同意，伺候完上官云洗漱后，青竹抬进来一碗清粥。

上官云看了一眼清粥，这粥真是很清，碗里没有几粒米。上官云只觉得这也太不受宠了吧，估计连个妾院中的奴才吃的都比他好。不过他确实饿了，也不想计较了，反正最后是要逃跑的，于是端着碗一口气吃了下去。

青竹红着眼眶，哽咽道：“那群狗奴才，狗眼看人低，竟然连顿饱饭都不愿意给，少爷怎么说也是嫡子，他们怎么...怎么能.....。”

上官云看着身边的小侍也替原主高兴，虽然生活艰难，但是能有这么一个为他的人，他也该死的瞑目了。上官云道：“别担心，再过不久我们就再也不会挨饿了。”

青竹眼中透着信任，跟着点了点头。就在这时，听见镇南将军夫人来看望他了。相爷像是怕上官云说错话似的，特地前来叮嘱了一番，大概意思也就是让他不要乱说话等等。

上官云心中思考了一下，看来这镇南将军夫人地位不低，连相府也得给点面子，嘱咐完后相爷就在他那房间坐下了，让丫鬟泡了一些碧螺春准备招待来人。

上官云一头雾水，这将军夫人到底是谁，和自己又有什么关系？这名义上的父亲让他不要乱说话，可没告诉自己，来人和上官云是什么关系。就在自己胡思乱想之际，一个看上去非常高雅的女人走进来了，来人妆容精致，但是发型和眉宇间就透露出了一股子英气。

上官云心里想着不愧是将军夫人，不知比这里的主母高出几个档次。放在上一世怎么看都只能用女王范来形容。以前上官云就喜欢和这样的女人打交道，很讨厌那种绿茶来事还没能力，而女王类型的女人性格豪爽，办事能力强，值得结交。

陈瑶一进来就看见这个的外甥身体虚弱的趴在床上，美眸也愣了几分。上官白一看来人便道：“将军夫人对犬子还真是上心，是小儿的福气，只可惜来的不算巧，这逆子刚受到家法。玉不琢不成器。你和将军才刚回京，就跑过来着实辛苦了。”

陈瑶冷哼一声：“我和夫君担心，我们再不来看看云儿可能就要折在相府了。”

上官云陪笑道：“哪能呀，只是对这竖子略加教训，免得日后嫁入皇家做出什么惊扰天颜的事。”

陈瑶道：“我夫君本也想来，可是刚平定了边境的番邦扰民，想把战况立刻回报，所以现在我想他现在正和皇上禀报。本来我们准备给云儿找个好姑娘，他也不小了，这个年纪也该自立门户了，谁知道回来就听见被赐婚，这本是天家恩赐，哪知道是给人做男妃，若是将军在京绝不可能让这种事情发生的。况且我听闻这个赐婚还是相爷请的旨？” 

上官白陪笑道：“皇上下旨，为人臣子哪有不从的道理。”

陈瑶听着气不打一处来，道：“你若不请旨，想必皇上圣明也不会下旨，何况你是当朝宰相，你若不愿，皇上还能强下旨不成？”上官云听出来了，这将军夫人是自己这边的，又明白何为祸从口出，而且将军在历朝历代都是皇帝怀疑的对象，因此更应该小心，于是出声道：“爹爹，您公务繁忙，先去忙吧。”

陈瑶知道这是在为宰相开脱呢，而宰相也不想在镇南将军风头正盛的时候和他们对着干，毕竟这种关头，皇上不管怎么样还是会先卖他们几分面子，毕竟平定骚乱有功。于是顺着梯子道：云儿说的是，爹爹就先忙了，将军夫人失陪了。”

上官云不知道这女人和自己到底什么关系，所以不准备先开口，以不变应万变。见相爷走后，女人立刻换了一副表情关切道：“你舅舅知道你这次受伤了，担心的不得了，但是他必须先去皇宫复命，暂时来不了。”

上官云终于明白了眼前的女人是自己的舅妈，难怪这么关心自己了。不过亲戚之间也不见得都是关心，至少他的上一世是这样，但是这个舅妈确实不一样，眼里都是关切，不似作假。

陈瑶看着上官云有些发呆更是担心道：“我可怜的孩子，你爹怎么能下那么狠的手，你娘走的早，不然你也不会受这么多苦。你舅舅听见你嫁给五王爷连夜就赶回来了，谁知还是晚了一步。说白了，你爹就是不想把家产给你，使绊子。你还那么小他就续弦，诶！要是你舅舅不要那么刻板早点把你要到将军府你何苦要受这么多罪。”

眼前这个女人给人的感觉好温暖，上官云看她这么难过，自己也跟着难过，她言语之间都是关切，自己仿佛感受了曾经爸爸妈妈在身边的温暖于是也红着眼眶道：“舅母不要伤心，我很好，这点皮肉伤很快就能好。”

陈瑶听了眼泪更是掉了下来：“苦命的孩子，你若不想嫁，你和舅母说，就算抗命，你舅舅也会为你取消婚约。”

上官云没想到这个舅舅，舅妈对他这么好，竟然可以为了他去违抗皇命，要知道在这种时代，皇命可是大于天的，这一刻他下定决定要保护他们，所以他也不能让他们被皇帝抓到把柄，于是道：“舅母不用担心，其实嫁给五王爷也挺好的，傻乎乎的，我去了也不会受气，总比现在好，你千万别让舅舅去请旨。舅舅现在风头正盛，正是容易引猜忌的时候，天家最怕的就是功高盖主的人。”

陈瑶感动不已，道：“云儿长大了，还能替你舅舅着想了，只是想着你要嫁给那五王爷，我就觉得可惜，你舅舅也不忍。大不了我们什么都不要，只要你不想，我和你舅舅用官爵去换你的自由。”

上官云听到这里已经泪流满面了，如果说除了父母之外还有人能做到这样，那在上官云心中这个人就是父母。上官云道：“谢谢舅母，圣意难测，云儿长大了，可以应付，而且那王爷不是说傻嘛，也许对我来说是个新的机会。况且我对庙堂的尔虞我诈很是厌烦，嫁给傻王或许生活还容易些，好歹也是天家，衣食无忧嘛。”

陈瑶听罢扑哧一笑道：“你还长大呢，左不过15岁的一个小毛孩子。”上官云看陈瑶笑，自己的心情也跟着好起来了，也跟着笑了起来。

陈瑶看他笑了又道：“别委屈了自己，初一我和你舅舅送你出嫁。如果觉得委屈，随时告诉我们，我们定会为你出头。”

上官云感动的一把抱住陈瑶道：“谢谢舅母。”

陈瑶被他的举动惊住了，随后怪嗔道：“多大的人了，举止还那么轻浮，马上就嫁人了。”

上官云道：“再大在舅母眼里也是孩子，在云儿心里，你就是我的母亲。”

陈瑶道：诶，你这孩子嘴怎么这么甜。”然后叫身后的丫鬟端上来祛瘀的药物。然后道：“每日让青竹给你涂几遍，保证初一的时候伤能痊愈，不然成亲的时候有的你受。”

上官云道：“这点伤不打紧。”不过他立刻想到了他婚嫁应该是初二，为何初一就要出嫁于是问道：“舅母我是初二大婚，为何初一就要嫁？”

陈瑶道：“你这孩子莫不是把这规矩都忘了吧，男妻要提前一日到夫家，你若不想嫁，老实告诉舅母，你舅舅定会为你请旨。”

上官云连忙道：“不是的舅母，我这不是紧张嘛。”

陈瑶拉过上官云的手，手掌覆盖着这个青涩的少年，语重心长道：“那大皇子你就别想了，你要和他在一起我和你舅舅都反对，毕竟你那庶妹竟然和大皇子勾搭在一起。大皇子竟然也怂恿你嫁给辰王。把你当棋子的人，你别再傻乎乎的给他卖命了。说来辰王也是可怜，幼年丧母，那么聪明的孩子一朝变成痴儿，容貌也毁了。就这样了你那爱慕的大皇子和他母亲还不打算放过这个痴儿，你嫁过去，舅母也是担心呀。” 说到这里陈瑶好像又改变了主意道：“不行，我还是得和你舅舅说，不让你嫁过去。”

上官云看着自己的舅母这么大了还像个孩子，放在上一世，这个女人的年纪也正是风华正茂时，行为也太可爱了，于是道：“舅母莫要担心，嫁过去我还自由些，在这里时刻被人看管着，不如去辰王府，说不定还能寿终正寝呢。”

陈瑶道：“你才多大，怎么能乱说话。”

上官云道：舅母，如果我娶一个人回来，现在还要和这个家的主母斗，朝堂上父亲定然让我给大哥做跳板，也许以后是替罪羊，不如嫁出去，说不定到时候辰王能给孩儿一纸休书，从此孩儿能闲云野鹤，这样的日子也很惬意。”

陈瑶还想说什么就看见了桌子上的碗，里面看着像粥，于是问道：“这是粥？”

上官云道：“是呀，爹爹是个节俭之人。”但脸上的嘲讽却是真真切切。

陈瑶对内宅这些事自然是知晓的，如今这个嫡子作为弃子被嫁出去，雌伏于他人身下，一辈子与庙堂无缘，连家业也无法继承，其他人自然不会给他好脸色。陈瑶道：“可怜的孩子。”看着上官云的现状，陈瑶也不打算再劝上官云了。

然后两人又有一句没一句的聊着。之后陈瑶走了，没有直接回府而是去见了相爷，上官云之后的午餐就丰富多了，上官云自然是知道自己的舅母肯定找了上官白。上官云从今天的聊天中了解到原来自己为了和大皇子在一起，已经多次顶撞了舅舅和舅母，而且自己还差点把他们当仇人。不过这次回来舅母看见我的变化，心里也是欣慰了不少，毕竟如果非要粘着大皇子最终下场肯定会很惨，如果大皇子如愿荣登大宝，他绝不会允许我这个污点活下去，如果他被另外几个皇子拉下去了，那我肯定是个炮灰。不过好在原主走的早，不然恐怕还要连累这两个把他当儿子的人。


	5. 出嫁1

自从舅母送来药后，身上的伤好得很快，但依旧还有些痛。而后院的那些小妾和所谓的兄弟姐妹可能也是被舅母警告过，这些日子也没找麻烦。只是明天就初一了，嫁妆什么的都没人来汇报，今天又是最后一天了，这个相爷无论如何都应该来支会自己一声，想罢也就继续躺着静待来人了。

果不其然，相爷下朝刚回府就让人来通知上官云到前厅。一进大厅发现里面坐了不少人，续弦李氏，以及庶妹上官雪，大哥上官冉，还有林氏—宰相的生母。上官云行了一个礼也不打算开口。

上官白率先道：“你明日出嫁，男子不同于女子，没那么多繁文缛节。”

李氏也温柔地笑道：“是呀，你母亲走的时候也没剩下多少嫁妆了，相爷疼你，又给你多凑了一点，总共一万两。相爷可真疼你。”但是上官云没漏掉李氏眼里轻蔑，得意，阴狠，也不欲与他们争，毕竟目前自己也还什么都不了解，来日方长，他们欠他的，他会讨回来。

就在这时门口的下人来报：“镇南将军拜访。”

上官白看着皇上又给这个将军加官晋爵了，自然不敢怠慢，但是此刻好似不是时候。正在犹豫的时候，镇南将军宇文清已经进来了。

镇南将军一眼就看见了自己的外甥，没有与上官白打招呼径直走到上官云身边，道：“云儿，一切可好顺利？”

上官云知道机会来了，而且镇南将军不就是他舅舅？他身边的女人不就是那日的舅母？于是抓住机会道：“舅舅，云儿一切都好，现在爹爹怕云儿吃亏正在讨论嫁妆呢。”

宇文清故作疑惑，道：“哦？”

上官白怕他乱说话惹了这个杀人如麻的将军，连忙打断二人的谈话，道：“自是不会让云儿吃亏，云儿是我儿子，我肯定不会贪墨他娘留给他的嫁妆。”

上官云道：“是呀舅舅，这次爹爹可是为云儿煞费苦心。”上官白见他这样为自己说话，心下放心了几分，但是后面上官云说的话让他恨不得把这个逆子掐死。

宇文清问：“是嘛？可我刚才听说是一万两。我宇文家再怎么寒酸，当初嫁妹也是十里红妆，也妹妹去的早，这是如何花费，才只剩一万两？”

陈瑶道：“诶，将军有所不知，你常年征战，云儿那孩子就是太老实，那天我来看他，谁知！”叹了口气后道：“说起来就够惹人心疼的了，你是不知道，那孩子吃的粥连米都见不到几粒。身上还有不少伤，我这个做舅母的，除了心疼，也不知道能做什么了。再说了哪有人送嫡子做男妻的。”

听陈瑶这么说，上官白脸上白了又红，红了又白，如此反复几次，好不容易镇定下来，道：“我也不想让云儿嫁出去，奈何这是圣旨，我也无可奈何。”

宇文清听到后冷哼一声。宇文清虽然心疼上官云嫁给男人，但现在马上就到初一了，也无法改变什么了，又听自家夫人说这孩子也是愿意的，所以只能心下记上这宰相一笔。

李氏连忙道：“将军莫生气，老爷也是没有办法，何况云儿是我相府嫁出去的，我这个做母亲的也不能亏待了他。”

陈瑶听后道：“我刚听闻云儿出嫁也就一万两？当初我夫君的妹妹嫁过来可是十里红妆，太后皇上赏析也是不少的，怎么我们云儿天天吃那些，就把他娘的嫁妆吃完了？还是说你相府连个人都养不起，贪没了我小姑的嫁妆？”

李氏连忙道：“夫人可莫乱冤枉人，我们相府怎么可能贪墨他娘的嫁妆，夫人有所不知，这孩子身子骨不好，之前诶！”李氏欲言又止，但还是又继续道：“云儿闹得满城风雨，自然花费的不少，如今也就这么一些了。”

李氏是从一品诰命夫人，因为是续弦，自然不可能超过原配，而陈瑶在品级上是高于李氏的。李氏因此也一直耿耿于怀，自己好不容易得到的主母身份，却不能抬成一品。而这个人总提起自己最在意的事。自然心里是不舒服的，还好手中有手帕，如果没有怕是手心都要捏红。

陈瑶道：“既然宰相夫人这么说，我便放心了，我本还说这孩子被贪没了嫁妆，没想到竟是如此。”

李氏闻言心下立刻开心起来想着什么将军夫人什么一品诰命，佐不过一个傻子。和这个惹人厌的嫡子一个样。而后道：“可不是嘛，将军夫人明鉴。”

上官云没有漏掉李氏眼里的任何情绪，心里只是冷笑。在这个世界他也大概了解了一个普通老百姓家里一年的花费也不过十多两的银子，自己就算有这10000其实想要再做生意，本钱也够了。自己本不是心善之人，上一世看着叔叔婶婶在自己快断气之前为了遗产吵架，只觉得可笑。自己是一个不怎么很看重钱财的人，当时不过是为了守住父母的心血，后来感觉人生没什么意义，也就寻了一些刺激，才会去碰军火，还有一个原因是梦中总出现一个男子，为此，自己也找了不少私家侦探和手下的人寻找，但就是找不到。这种感觉是一种求而不得的感觉，曾经想试着摆脱，可是每次尝试都觉得过不了自己这关。就算是出去应酬，逢场作戏也不会与他人做出过于亲密的动作。其他对自己追求或者表白的，基本都是被自己直接拒绝，或者有人死缠烂打基本都是被自己踢出交际圈。只因为梦中那个人，经常梦到，可是就是找不到，午夜梦回，总觉得心里少了什么。这次看着自己死掉，甚至还有些解脱的感觉。谁曾想老天竟然还让他活着，活着就活着吧，那就这样过日子好了，活一天算一天。不过竟然让自己在这里感受到了来之不易的亲情。

本想结婚当晚逃跑，但是现在这种情况，如果自己逃跑不知道会不会连累自己的舅舅和舅母。所以，还是找个金蝉脱壳，例如假死之类的再跑。这个宰相家是死是活已经无所谓了。尤其青竹这几天讲了一下自己的光辉事迹，自己曾经竟然为了一个大皇子差点与自己的舅舅反目，这个本尊是有多蠢？如果大皇子真心喜欢他怎么可能忍心他去嫁给一个傻子还和自己的庶妹勾搭在一起，就算某天大皇子真的得到了那个位子，像他这种见不得光的人必定没有好下场。

就在上官云胡思乱想的时候，陈瑶以为是他难过了，而她也看见了李氏眼神中的东西，心道贪心不足，然后道：“听见相爷夫人这么明事理，我也就不绕弯子了，本来今天我也是要进宫陪太后娘娘喝茶的，只不过你也知道云儿今晚就要去辰王府了，所以先过来看看他的嫁妆，省的太后娘娘挂心，毕竟辰王是太后心尖上的人，太后必定会问一下云儿的情况，我若不来看看，太后娘娘问起，我还不知如何回答。现在看见我就放心了，若是太后娘娘和 皇上问起云儿的嫁妆为何这么少时，我也能据实冰雹了，到时候太后娘娘或皇上不信需要追查的时候，我们也不会有欺君的嫌疑了，我和他舅舅也算是关心过了，就案李姨娘的话回禀。另外，我轩辕国历来都是嫁妆跟着娘家人的。所以为了等会能禀报太后娘娘，还请宰相夫人把账本拿出来，我核对后，必定向太后娘娘禀报。”

上官白和李氏一听那还能得了？这些钱在宇文柔死后，他们就贪没了不少，尤其是李氏，那些首饰绸缎，她可没少用，而且银票也被拿出不少补贴娘家人，这查账不就等于告诉别人自己贪没了这小孽种的钱？于是李氏道：“我敬重你是将军夫人，也尊敬镇南将军，但是你们要查账，这可是我们府内的事，夫人怕手伸得太长了。”

上官云听着双方的唇枪舌战，只觉得本尊推开真正关心自己的人，而去和一群虎狼谋皮，还想求他们不去嫁给辰王，真是瞎了眼。正准备自己说上几句就听见宇文清道：“夫人说的在理，但是云儿嫁入皇家，就是君，任何皇家做的事都干系到天下苍生，自然也就不是家事，如若上官夫人不愿意查账，本官只能禀报皇上，由皇上定夺，如果皇上自己查出，宰相府怕不是要背上欺君之罪。”

上官白自是听出了弦外之音，太后疼爱辰王，辰王虽傻，但也难保上官云不会和太后诉苦。不过上官云这个弃子还指望嫁给大皇子，定然不会公然与他们作对，他们现在可都是为大皇子一边的。于是上官白笑呵呵的问道：云儿意下如何？

上官云本想着结婚也逃跑，但是怕牵连宇文清一家所以准备另想办法，本来有着这一万两，自己和青竹做点生意，混吃等死就行了，然而面对这样的关切，那个钱就算烧了也不能便宜这一家豺狼虎豹。何况看着这一对绿豆和王八就觉得心生厌恶，于是道：“父亲一向待儿子不薄.”

听到这里上官白心里觉得开心不少，毕竟这个傻子还是期望嫁给大皇子，还是那么没脑子，自然可以好好利用。但是接下来的话让他觉得有一口血硬是憋下来了。

上官云接着道：“但这事，事关皇家，儿子以前做了很多出格的事，劳父亲费心了，然，这一次为了相府，也为了不让有心人抓到把柄，还是听舅母的，对一下帐。”

陈瑶道：“男子嫁人本就应分家，等会查账正好可以一并清点，省的被有心人上报皇上说相府贪没皇家的钱。毕竟嫁入皇家以后就没娘家人了，自然是要分清楚的。难得云儿孝顺思虑清楚。“

上官白听着二人一口一个皇家，心里也明白这账今日是查定了，不然这个罪名可大可小，虽然皇上不喜辰王，但是太后却把他当宝贝，皇上又是个孝子，这事传到太后耳朵里，可能罪名就做大了。自己虽然权倾朝野，但是这权势依旧得依靠皇族，心里虽然有千万个不愿意，也只得同意。于是叫李氏去拿账本。李氏还想说什么，上官白只能吼道：“你若管不了，改日把账本交给林姨娘也是可以的。”李氏虽有不甘，但也只能去拿。


	6. 出嫁2

李氏拿来账本后，虽然账本被做过手脚，但是陈瑶来之前也做了足够的准备，看见一箱一箱的账本，陈瑶给身边的小厮使了个眼色，没过多久，门外就来了几个专门查账的先生。

这几个先生都是身经百战，一会功夫就发现了不少问题。宰相与陈氏还准备辩驳些什么。只听见陈瑶道：“李夫人，我看你头上戴的珠钗好似当年我夫君平定边境高丽骚乱，皇上龙颜大悦赏赐的，当时我夫君手上有两个一个在我这，另一个自然在云儿母亲那，请问你这个哪来的？”

李氏想狡辩，但这种手艺只有宫中有，而且独一无二，正在考虑中陈瑶又道：“哎呀，这三小姐的衣服，这绸缎好像当年是我们老太爷从皇上那得到的贡品，天下只有5匹，老太爷因为云儿出生，好像也送了过来，我一直没见她穿过，人就没了。敢问，这绸缎，相府是哪来的？”然后陈瑶又故作自责道：“哎呀，你看我，三小姐能穿肯定是因为皇上的赏赐，回头我可得和太后娘娘说说，不能这么偏心，云儿大婚都没能用这天蚕丝做嫁衣，看能不能和太后娘娘讨点。”听到这里李氏彻底脸白了。相爷脸色也不好看。这个堂内，每个人的脸色都不同。

过了没多久，几个账房先生都把发现的问题说了出来，由于来的人很多，自然就快，核对完陈瑶道：“想来相爷平时公务繁忙也不会过问这个账目，李夫人也可能年纪大了，竟然把15万两搞错写成了一万两，还好我们提前把事情弄明白了，不然相爷可就是欺君了，对了还有分家的没算，你看看我，真是糊涂了，竟然没把分家的两万两算进去。”

上官白忍不住开口：“轩辕国规定，嫁出去的嫡子可不能拿那么多。”

陈瑶道：“相爷说的是，加上云儿的田契，地契，商铺，确实不止15。当年这些可都是我们老爷子给的私产，按照轩辕国的律法，这些可都是必须要陪嫁的。”

上官白道：“这些都是柔儿嫁入我上官家以后才置办的，当然不可算私产。”

宇文清道：“我们老爷子当时买的时候就说了是给上官云的，我妹妹也只是代管，如今云儿长大成人了，又是私产，毕竟要自己管。”

上官白道：“宇文将军不要欺人太甚，这般欺辱我，本官定参你一本。”

宇文清：“皇上圣明，定会仔细查验，这单独送给云儿的东西，所有名字都是他的，怎可因为我妹子不在了，就成你们家族共有的了？皇上英明定会还云儿一个公道。”

上官白心知自己不占理，而且地契确实是那个不孝子的名字，如果闹到皇上那自己自然会被百官看笑话，而且如今自己的侄子也就是大皇子可能也会受到影响，毕竟当今皇后是自己的妹子也是大皇子是母亲，这样甚是不划算，最后无奈且不甘道：“本官也不是不通情达理之人，既然写的是上官云的名字，本官就当送给他吧。”本想着眼不见心不烦，而且嫁给那个傻子以后等大皇子继位，自己何愁拿不回来。

上官云早就看明白了，自己混商场也不是一两天，现在摆明欺负他在意的人，自己也不客气了，反正马上走了，于是道：“爹爹深明大义，儿子深受感动，可是这些东西本就应该是儿子该得的，没想到外公竟为儿子打算的这么远，儿子唯有守好外公留给儿子的东西才能聊表对外公的孝道。”

上官白没想到这儿子突然之间这么会说了，有一丝想法在心中闪过，不过也只是一丝，很快被气愤淹没，但偏偏自己现在还不能发作。

没想到上官云又道：“对了，既然那些都是贡品，儿子也未曾听说天家赏赐这些东西，想必是夫人不小心拿错了吧，还请夫人如数归还，当然包括已经裁剪过的成衣，明日我就要去辰王府了，这般拖拖拉拉，被有心人看了去，影响到父亲就不好了。”

说罢看向舅舅与舅母，对于今日上官云的表现，二人也是心下一喜，心想这个孩子也算长大了。以前因为大皇子的原因，也不再去拜访他们，甚至当仇人，宇文清开始也不信陈瑶说的，但是今日他竟然开口叫舅母，心中郁结解开不少，而且这个孩子长的有7分像自己的妹妹，自己更是疼爱，谁知后来他却把自己当仇人，不过现在好了。宇文清道：“让下人收拾嫁妆吧，舅舅和你聊会。”

陈瑶道：“那我在这里看着.”

李氏道：“莫不是害怕我们贪了不成。”

陈瑶道：“为天家办事，明日他们就成婚了，自然要谨慎些，不然别人还以为相府的人不知礼数。”李氏气结，但是又不得不留下，看着自己辛苦弄到手的东西进入了别人的嫁妆。

上官云对这两个人当然是感激不尽的，来到这个陌生的世界，这两个人就是这样温暖着他。一进房间，宇文清便一脸严肃的问道：“云儿，你老实告诉舅舅，你是不是还喜欢大皇子。”

上官云道：“没有，其实我醒来后，连他是谁都不太记得了。自然不会喜欢。”上官云不想欺骗身边的人，只想告诉他们有些事记不清了。

宇文清急切的问道：“记不清？”

上官云道：“嗯，不过没大碍。”上官云无所谓的拿起桌子上的苹果啃了一口。

宇文清叹气：“你这孩子，就是死心眼，忘了也好，只要你没事就行。”宇文清觉得这孩子可能是在骗他，但这种借口何尝不是一种孝顺呢？于是他也不准备追究，就当这孩子真的失忆了。

上官云道：“这几日青竹也讲了不少关于云儿以前的混蛋事，只能说云儿有眼无珠，如今算是幡然悔悟，舅舅不必担心。除了有些事记不太清，身体无大碍。”

宇文清问道：“云儿若是不想嫁，舅舅现在就算被革职，也会去求皇上，到时候我们一家人卸甲归田，种种地也挺好的。”

上官云眼眶红道：“谢谢舅舅，但是我觉得辰王挺好的，他虽有些。。。但至少不用为了皇位去争斗，想来也是有安稳日子过。将来就算新皇即位，辰王也不过是个闲散王爷，实在不行，我不是还有舅舅嘛。而且舅舅才刚回来，皇上说不定还在忌惮舅舅，舅舅还是莫要出错，最近也少走动，把兵符上交皇上，表表衷心，云儿也不想舅舅有事，庙堂之上，圣意难测。”

宇文清听自己的外甥是在关心自己，两人很久没有这样心平气和的说话了，何况言语中都是关心，心里也觉得算是老怀安慰了。上官云看着宇文清的表情，大概猜到他内心的想法，更觉得本尊是个混蛋了，他不由自主的抱了抱宇文清道：“舅舅，谢谢你。”

就在二人还在联络感情的时候，陈瑶进来了，看着这二人笑道：“我进来的不是时候呀，我们云儿最近碰到谁都抱抱，我这个舅母真是快吃醋了。”陈瑶经常跟着宇文清上战场，说话也很少扭捏，看着那幅场景也忍不住逗弄。

上官云有些无奈道：“舅母。”

宇文清见状哈哈大笑。然后就听见陈瑶道：“时辰不早了，外面也安排好了。该去辰王府了。”

上官云不知道成亲有什么规矩，他不介意出丑，也不介意别人指指点点，但是他不想因为他让自己关心的人被指指点点，于是开口问道：舅母，男子成亲是个怎样的流程？

陈瑶惊讶的看着上官云，毕竟这些事算是常识。就算他不知道，今早也应该有人和他说过，但看上官云的样子确实又是不知道的。这事宇文清道：“云儿有些事记不清了。”

陈瑶急了连忙道：“赶快找太医，你这舅舅怎么当的？知道人生病了，还坐在这，还不去请太医？”

上官云连忙道：“舅母你错怪舅舅了，我其实没事，只是有些事记不清了，但是身体健康，不信你看。”

陈瑶道：“你这失忆，问题可大可小，还是找个太医看看。”

上官云道：“太医是给皇上看病的，就算给了恩典，也会有人说闲话，何况我真的没事。而且这个时间点也怕有心人去找皇上吹风，连累舅舅就不好了。”

面对上官云道关心，好似真的有些东西忘了，但是更加孝顺和精明了 ，将军夫妇二人对望一眼，心里也满是感慨。

上官云道：“云儿在这世上最亲的人除了母亲就是舅舅，舅母了，要是你们出了事，我活着还有什么意思。”

陈瑶道：“这大喜的日子不能乱说，如果觉得不舒服一定和舅舅，舅母说。”

这时大红花轿已经到门外了，舅母赶快嘱咐了几句，给了上官云一个木盒，目送花轿走远，便整理了一下仪容朝皇宫走去。

花轿内，上官云思考着刚才舅母说的流程。男妻会提前一日到男方家，然后第二日拜天地和洞房。皇家需要第三日早晨就去拜见太后皇上皇后等人。下午就是认亲。想想事还挺多。不过好在要嫁的人是个傻子，到时候找个借口不洞房，反正他也不懂。等过一段时间再来个金蝉脱壳，从此自由自在，混吃等死。日子还算不错。自己本就是一缕幽魂，在哪不是活。想着心中也是一阵窃喜，何况还有个黑衣人欠他个人情，真要逃跑 不难，难的是怎样让皇帝找不到错处的逃跑。


	7. 梦中之人

如此想着不知不觉中已经到王府了，虽然是男子，但为人妻，也是盖了盖头的，因此看不见周围的情况，这时听见一个很傻气的声音，但却不难听，甚至说很有磁性，这个声音大叫着：“王妃在哪？本王的王妃在哪？”

同时有个听上去有些上了年纪的声音宠溺道：王爷不要急，您需要先踢轿门，然后送上官公子去别院，明日才能叫王妃。” 这时周边熙熙攘攘的几乎都是嘲笑声，也能听见三三两两的人说：“傻子配花痴，也算是绝配了。”

上官云觉得自己反正都是迟早要走的，这些话也懒得反驳。就在一片嘲笑声中，轿门被踢开了，上官云还在思考中，这嘭的一声着实让自己吓了一跳，思绪也拉回来了。心里想着这是什么烂习俗。盖头就像瞎子一样，还要踢这个门，封建制度真害人。自己两世为人，这还是第一次嫁人，说不紧张是假的。而且连面都没见过，更加增加了紧张情绪，上官云想着如果这时候舅舅舅母在就好了，但现实是他们明天才能来，心下还有些焦虑。

就在这时，一只手伸了过来、盖头下看见了一只白皙的手，骨骼分明，只是瘦了些，但也看得出是纤纤玉指，白净修长，只是这样的手上竟还有一些伤痕，这样的手很难想象是人人口中说的丑陋。上官云还在愣神的时候，这只手已经拉住了他。上官云几乎是被拽下去的，这时周边的笑声好似更加大了，连对话的声音也显得格外刺耳。

这时那个稚嫩声音又响了起来：“你们乱说，皇祖母说了我的王妃又聪明又好看。”这时上官云才感受到握着自己手的这双手如此温暖。而且也觉得很好笑，人人都知自己是个花痴，这个人竟然还来维护自己。虽然心智不全，但也不乏可爱。自己在离开前就稍微对他好一些吧。这时，稚嫩的声音又在耳边说道：“王妃不用担心，本王很厉害的，一定会保护你。”听到这里上官云只觉得又好笑又很暖，这个人连自己都保护不了，还要保护自己，不过这种温暖，短短的几天就感受到了很多次，曾经坐飞机到处飞的时候，无聊的时候会看看小说，里面的主角都是想回去，然而这样的世界，自己是一点都没有想要回去的想法，何况那个世界的自己已经身死了，也没什么值得留恋的。

上辈子，自己名誉地位都有了，可是每日都在算计别人，每天也被别人算计，每天过的也很累，好在自己不排斥，而且生活无聊，所以认为刀尖舔血的生活倒也挺好，但是这个傻王爷竟然说保护自己，曾经除了父母，还有谁说过？来了这边竟然有人这样说，真有意思。这时自己被拉着就走进了王府，身边哄闹的声音也越来越少。

进入王府后，并没有听见自己想象中的跪拜，想来这个王爷生活也不如意吧，只是这个傻王心思单纯，所以不懂这些封建礼节吧。这时身边那个中年男人的声音又响起来了，不过可以听出慈爱的声音说道：“王爷今天万不能与王妃相见，这是祖上留下的规矩，王爷还是先去东院吧” 

轩辕辰道：“本王不去，本王要看王妃，皇祖母说只要过了门王妃就会陪本王玩，本王要让他陪本王玩。”说罢手下的力气重了几分。

上官云感受到了这个力度，就凭刚才这个傻王维护自己和说要保护自己的话，上官云不想住在王府这里的这段时间让他受委屈，但他也不想惹麻烦，毕竟傻王再傻也是王爷，难保他的其他兄弟会着他们的母亲不会对他再次下手，于是对着握着自己手的人道：“王爷先回去，明天以后草民就能陪你玩了，不然到时候皇祖母生气了，不让草民陪你玩了。”由于上官云还没入朝堂，也只是宰相嫡子，并不能世袭，所以目前只能称为草民。

听罢以后，轩辕辰放开了手，管家对着其他下人道：“送王爷回东院。”

管家看来人好像和传闻中似乎不同，对辰王也无不敬，因此对上官云态度好了两分。管家道：“上官公子请扶着老奴的手，老奴送上官公子去别院。”

上官云道：“有劳了.”一路上虽然还能听见下人的闲言碎语，但是从这段路的长度也可以感觉到太后对这个傻王的重视，不然就他现在的状态，估计被这座围城吃的连骨头都不剩。

王府的下人们觉得一个花痴并没什么可怕的，想来也没什么本事。这个花痴王妃带来的嫁妆最后他们也是能拿走的，因此也没把他放在眼里。陪嫁的人上官云只带了青竹。虽然老管家安排了伺候的人，但是这会都不知道跑哪偷懒去了。

青竹愤愤道：“少爷，他们欺人太甚。”

上官云揭下盖头无所谓的笑道：“无妨，反正待不了多久。”

青竹看着自己少爷竟然自己接下盖头，大惊失色道：“少爷，这个要等夫君来揭的，你这样不吉利。”

上官云道：“明天才拜堂，今天都累了一天了，还要盖着盖头，那不得饿死吗？明天再盖上去一样的。”这时上官云才深深体会到了万恶封建制度对女性或者男妻的恶意，尤其是男妻，比女性还要多受一天的罪，规矩也更多。

想着上官云的境遇，青竹不忿道：“少爷也算他们的主子，他们竟然目中无人，本想着少爷来这里日子会好过些，哪知道和相府也差不了多少，青竹为少爷不值。”

上官云知道青竹是为了自己打抱不平，也只是笑笑道：“你呀，小孩子！看开点，我们也只是过客，不过别人欺我，我也不会隐忍，今天太累了，过两天光明正大收拾他们好不好？”

青竹看自家少爷把他当成小孩于是不甘道：“青竹不是小孩子，青竹会保护少爷.”

上官云道：“知道了，我们青竹最厉害了。那本公子以后的安危可就托付给你了。”

青竹知道自家少爷在逗自己，憋红了脸道：“青竹说的是真的。”

上官云道：“是是是，我又没说小青竹说的是假的。今天你也累了，去休息吧，我也休息下，明天还有很多事呢。”

青竹听罢，退了出去，但依然在门口等着上官云的吩咐。上官云感觉到了青竹的存在，这种事上官云已经说过他很多次了，但是他就是改不过来。上官云都有些拿这个小弟弟没办法了，打又打不得，骂自己又舍不得，于是叹了口气道；“你去休息，这里不需要你伺候了。”

青竹听罢道：“少爷有什么事就叫青竹，青竹就在旁边的下人房。”

上官云道：“快去休息吧，你也跟着累了一天了，再说一次，下次不要这样等着了，有什么事，你少爷我有手有脚，自己能做，真需要你的，会去找你。”

青竹比上官云小一岁，今年也才15而上官云搜集到的情报，辰王今年18，比自己大两岁，传闻曾经的辰王很是英俊，毁容后，脸部吓人，竟能吓哭小孩子，很多孩子不听话就说辰王要过来抓小孩子等等恶言。青竹伺候自己也有7年了，虽然有些孩子气，但也是忠心不二的，所以自己对他也也算放纵。如今来了这里至少有关心自己的舅舅，舅母，如果自己明天跑了，他们多少也会受到牵连，何况还有那么多嫁妆也要处理一下，最快的方法就是变现。然后才能逃跑。这么多嫁妆，就算不奋斗，吃喝玩乐这辈子也够了。只是太无聊还是找点事做。所以先处理这些事，之后再跑。

猛然想到那晚的交易，上官云拍了一下自己的头，心下道现在情况有变，明晚子时还得如约去后院和那黑衣人说一下。虽然不知道他是否真的会来，但自己在黑白两道混了那么多年，最重视的就是诚信，不管那黑衣人来不来，自己还是要去等的。如果不来就把这个木牌当个装饰品，反正也够精美，不过看这手艺，还有黑衣人的气质，第六感觉得他不会食言。

上官云躺在床上怎么也睡不着，看时间还早，也才快到黄昏，所以准备出去转一转，顺便了解下地形，方便以后行动。毕竟不能总靠外人，外人是靠不住的，最好是自己有能力逃跑，

另一边辰王刚进房间就褪去了脸上的傻气，哪里还有半分外面的样子，取而代之的是冷峻的脸庞和深沉的眼神，语气清冷的叫了一声：“影一.”房间突然就出现了一个人，速度快到不知道这个人到底是怎么出现在这里的。

影一：“主子。”

辰王：“去再查查这个上官云，派影三盯着上官云，必要时杀无赦。”

影一道：“诺.”

瞬间整个房间里又恢复了平静，好似这个人从来没出现过。

没过一会辰王换上傻气的脸找到管家，又闹着要出去玩，管家哄了半天，实在无法，只得同意。而上官云这时也在探查地形。

在墙角一处，上官云又听见了那个磁性却有些幼稚的声音：“再高点再高点。” 上官云抬头寻找声音来源，就看见了一个带着面具的男子，像个孩子蹦蹦跳跳，对着天空叫喊着。

这时上官云才看清了男子的身型，身高一米八以上吧，身型看着非常笔直，虽然脸被面具遮住了，但也衬托出一丝的神秘感，若不是蹦蹦跳跳和稚嫩的声音，这人的身材和气质比上一世的男模更加有味道。

就在上官云对这个人进行评价时，男子的面具掉了。只看那男子立刻把脸捂起来，然后开始嘶吼：管家，管家，管家，本王的面具，本王的面具，本王的面具在哪里。”而这嘶吼声里还有些害怕以及颤抖的声音。旁边的管家拿起来道：王爷，王爷，给你，别怕，这里没人。”上官云只觉得生在皇室也是可悲，同时也很是同情的大男孩，但自己也只是过客，所以也只能惋惜的摇了摇头，如果这男子在普通人家，也许不会有这么多磨难，如果在普通家庭，就算傻了，也不至于被这么多人茶余饭后。仇富仇官古来就有，他这个身份，看他倒霉的人拿他当笑话的人更多，心里也是觉得这个皇子可悲，想起下轿后，这个傻王对自己的保护，上官云心中下定决心，他在的这一段时间只能说尽量教他保护自己。

就在辰王准备赶快系住面具的时候，整个脸露出来了，上官云呆了，上一辈子找了那么多人那么多私家侦探都没找到这张脸，而在这里遇到了。只是这人脸上从右眼开始到右脸靠近耳朵的地方有一条渗人伤疤，想必是受了很严重的伤，才会有这样的伤痕。但是，这人就是梦里之人，虽然没有相处过，但是这个梦在上一辈子出现了十几年，自己从好奇到后来的爱上。虽然这个过程可能也是只感动了自己，但是这个人每次在自己难过或者醉酒就会出现。梦中男子那眼神中的爱意和怜惜让自己无法忘怀。

眼前这个人脸上虽然有疤痕，但是感觉就是梦中之人。上官云现在的心情已经无法用言语来表达，不知不觉中竟然已经是泪流满面。

以前一直觉得是自己心里有问题，自己想通过恋爱或者其他男人让走出来不再想着让自己魂牵梦绕的想着那个不存在的人，奈何只是奔着这个目的与别人吃顿饭，心里都异常难受。对于一个不存在的人竟然如此执着，现在看见了，心中却激动的不知用何种言语表达现下的心情了，只能说如果这一刻让他死掉，他也觉得此生无憾了。曾经上官云想过如果找到了梦中之人，会是怎样的心情，有过千万般假设，却从没想过会是这种反应。现在明明近在眼前却有些害怕，害怕自己眼花，害怕这是自己的梦境，真是应了近乡情怯那句话。现在自己腿就像灌了铅，挪不动，只是任由眼泪横流，上官云真的很想去触碰那个人，但是真的好怕这一切都是假的。


	8. 真容

最终执念战胜了恐惧，上官云越快走进轩辕辰身边步伐就越快，直到站在那个人的面前。

轩辕辰稚气的脸上好像挂满不解，疑惑道：“你怎么哭了？你别哭好不好，你若是不愿意嫁给本王，本王去和皇奶奶说。”

老管家以为是上官云不愿意嫁给辰王，而且轩辕国谁人不知这上官云当初求爱于大皇子轩辕墨，墨王。于是老管家不满道：“上官公子，既然已经嫁入辰王府，还是莫要思念前尘往事。”

上官云自是听出了这份的弦外之音，不过他不想管也不想理这烦人的老头，只是对着轩辕辰流泪，泪水好似断了线，自己也控制不住，内心只是觉得无比激动，但是也害怕，害怕揭开面具不是自己梦中那人。更害怕自己一碰这人就如幻影一般消失，曾在梦中每次自己刚摸上那人的脸，梦就醒了，人也消失了。

老管家见上官云不答话又道：“如今木已成舟，公子这一辈子与墨王无缘，还请上官公子不要做出有损王府声誉的事。”

上官云被这男人烦透了，自己也在烦，心里的焦灼外人怎么会懂，这个人可能是自己心心念念十几年的人呀，没说过一句话便爱上了。这种时刻还有人总在耳边碎碎念，于是被烦透了，便拿出了当初当董事长的气场说道：“行了，你先下去吧。”虽然眼睛里依旧噙满泪水，但是丝毫不影响他现在的气势，活脱脱就是王府的主子。

管家道：“你还没过门，目前不是王府的主子，老奴伺候辰王也有18余年，太后娘娘也是命奴才只遵从王爷的吩咐。何况轩辕国的规矩是未成婚不得见面，还请上官公子莫要为难奴才。”

上官云听明白了这就是倚老卖老，要和他刚到底了，不然也不会拿出太后和这些破规矩压他，本可忍一时，毕竟这个老管家说的没错，自己现在还不是王府的主子，但是这个心心念念的人就在眼前。虽然自己现在还在害怕，但只要有一点希望，自己就不想放弃。所以真是一刻也等不了啦，就在刚才看见他脸的那一瞬间，上官云感觉自己的世界又活了好似周围又有了颜色，心中也掀起了惊涛骇浪。

在父母没去世前，上官云就梦到很多次这个人，在父母去世后，这人出现的更加频繁，这个梦中之人让自己已经冰冷和绝望的心，勉强能维持下去，如果不是这个人梦里的眼神，自己当初真想随父母去了，家中的欢声笑语已不复存在，取而代之的是亲戚们对遗产的觊觎，还有不少勾心斗角，每当夜深人静时，那种落差，让凌依依着实无法承受，幸亏梦中有个人陪着她。

长大后，她有了能力，可以掌控自己的时候，经多番查找，也没找到这个人，那时只觉得生活无趣。但是纵然只能在梦里见到，那也是自己活下去的唯一原因。对凌依依来说为父母守好他们努力的成就不难，但那也不过是一台只会赚钱的机器，和行尸走肉无异。后来到了国外，凌依依去学了枪，好似只有杀戮才能激起心中的一丝荡漾，也就因为这样，凌依依才走上了军火商这条路。虽然危险，但是凌依依心里清楚只有在遇到危险的时候才能觉得自己原来还活着。而现在的这一刻，心心念念的人可能就在眼前，心就像恢复了跳动一般，自己甚至可以听见自己的心跳，原来心跳是这种感觉，原来世界有了颜色是这么的美好。

上官云刚想抬手，对面的人就发现了他的动作，立刻躲开，还变了脸，怒吼道：“你是坏人，皇祖母骗人，你一点也不好。我不要你做我的王妃了，坏人，坏人....”

听到自己心心念念的人这样说，心里真的就像插了把刀子，就连当初被人袭击，好像也没这么痛，上官云无意识的双手按住了胸口道：“对不起。”身体却有些蜷缩，好像心痛真的让他又了心脏病似的，嘴中不停的道歉，身体也越来越蜷缩，但是眼睛却片刻都舍不得离开这个人人口中的傻王。

听闻此言管家与轩辕辰均是一愣。管家道：“请上官公子先回别院，以免坏了规矩。” 

轩辕辰道：“既然你道歉，本王就原谅你了，不准碰本王的脸，漂亮哥哥。”

管家道：“王爷，这是您的王妃，还要比您小两岁，不能叫哥哥，以后要叫王妃。”

轩辕辰道：“就是漂亮哥哥。”

管家无奈摇头。

上官云自从发现傻王就是那个人后泪水就没停过，不知是感激还是激动又或是庆幸，此刻的心情，连他自己也无法理解，他甚至有些感谢当时刺杀他的人和拔掉他氧气管的人了。上一世，有人拿过照片找他，甚至某些有心人整形以后找过她，但她都能清除感觉到，这人不是梦里那人。而这个人人口中的傻王，虽然脸上有疤，而且还傻里傻气，但他知道，这人就是梦里那人，虽然这是他们第一次这么真实的见面，但是他觉得自己是如此的熟悉这个人。

轩辕辰看眼前这个人一直哭，以为还心心念念这大皇子，不过哭的也太惨了，心中不免有些嫌弃，看来还是要尽快处理掉。放在自己身边也是很危险，不如先哄哄找机会杀掉，反正这几年死在他后院的妾不少。

轩辕辰道：“漂亮哥哥别哭了，你不想陪我玩，我明天去和皇祖母说，不和你成亲了。”说罢又从衣服中费劲掏出一颗糖，道：“这个很甜，我都舍不得吃。你吃了就别哭了，本王不让你陪本王玩了，你别哭了。”

听到这里上官云哭的更厉害了。于是哽咽道：“管家我不会伤害王爷，你能不能先回避，我也明白你的职责，你也不需要很远就在那个拱门那可好，我只想和王爷说几句话。”

管家看见这人也只是哭，何况是个花痴，定然没胆子做出伤害王爷的事，而且自己就在不远处，肯定能冲过来阻止，如果他敢明目张胆伤害王爷，宰相府估计也保不住这花痴。不过看他的眼泪不像是不愿意嫁给王爷，就先听他的吧。于是管家退下了。

待管家走远后，上官云满脸泪水，小心翼翼的请求道：“我能不能再看看你的脸。”

轩辕辰紧张的捂住脸大吼道：“不行。”

上官云心里急于确认，因为这个人的感觉就是梦里那人，自己真是迫不及待想要把这人的样子刻入骨髓。可惜刚才那一落太快了，快的自己有些无法相信这个人就是梦中那人。如果这个人不是，他也会教他保护自己，授人以鱼不如授人以渔，这个人说过会保护他，这么单纯的心思，让自己更加心疼。

自己不是个没良心的人，以前安心为自己办事的，哪一个不是拿了很多好处，生活中对手下的家人也是处处照顾，但是对害自己的人基本都被自己丢进海里喂鱼了，而对于背叛自己的人就连他们的家人不是器官被摘，就是卖给了土豪当奴隶，没有一个有好下场。所以这个人当时对自己的承诺让自己必须对他好，只要他不背叛自己。

虽然看着王府不小，但破败感还是能感受到，再看看下人的态度，还有门外百姓的欺辱，这个皇子日子不好过，就算有恩宠，那些人也不会时时刻刻保护他，何况皇家本来水就深。这王爷虽然痴傻了，但未尝不是一件好事，远离尔虞我诈，现在只要是非必要，那些勾心斗角也很难找到他。

上官云感觉这个人就是梦中那人，如果不让他确认一下，自己恐怕会得心理疾病。他哀求道：“辰王，求你了，让我看一眼。看完以后，你若不想见我，我再也不会出现在你面前。”话虽这样说，但上官云知道，如果能确定这个人就是梦中那人，那他说什么都不会再离开了。

上官云连他自己都不知道，这样的哀求，落在外人眼里这是如何的梨花带雨，卑微入尘埃，更能勾起他人的保护欲和占有欲。

辰王没有表态，依旧抱着脸，管家见状想上前，但是这个人也没做出出格事，因此也就是出声提醒：“上官公子还是不要为难王爷的好。再怎么说你也快是他的王妃了。”

上官云不想理他，依旧哽咽的哄着：“你若不喜欢我，讨厌我，我以后真的不会出现在你面前，求求你让我看一眼吧。”

轩辕辰小声道：“他们都说本王的脸很吓人，小孩子看了能吓傻。本王不抓小孩也不吃小孩...是真的”

上官云一听有戏，而且心中也很是心疼，大概是因为眼前这人是梦中那人的关系吧，自己上一辈子心狠手辣不曾对人有过心疼之意，但是面对这个人确实心疼了，不同于这个世界的舅舅，舅母，就算自己假死，他们也是会难过，但是自己对他们有的也只是愧疚，将来拿赚到的钱补偿，虽然金钱无法弥补，可自己就是这么一个冷心冷情的人。但当他面对辰王，这个爱到骨子里的人，他无法绝情，更不会伤害他，上官云曾经想过如果这个人是自己的对手，就算他要了自己的命，自己可能也会把枪递上，自己究竟是多爱这个人呢，外人可能无法理解，也会觉得自己偏激或者有病，但是自己就是这么的爱这个人。

上官云满眼爱怜道：“我相信你，那些人是瞎说的。”

轩辕辰睁大眼睛，傻乎乎的问：“你真的相信？他们以前也是这么骗本王的。”

上官云的手轻轻拉起轩辕辰的大手，心疼的抚摸着伤口道：“如果我害怕了，你把我的脸也划花好不好，陪你一起去吓人。要是你吃人，我陪你一起吃，好不好？”

轩辕辰道：“漂亮哥哥的脸花了好可惜，这样很好看。”

上官云知道他离成功不远了，于是道：“能让我看一眼吗？就一眼。”

轩辕辰听见他愿意让自己把他的脸划花觉得还有点意思，如果脸没了，他还要怎么勾引大皇子。轩辕辰心道：大皇兄，为了探听我是不是真的痴傻，你还真是契而不舍，难道你忘记你送过来的人最后都是什么下场吗？何况这个上官云除了好看点，几乎一无是处，就看看他这个苦肉计能撑多久。他突然想看看这个人看见自己的脸是恶心到想吐，还是吓得尖叫，想想还有点意思，再想想将来杀他的时候，他脸上的惊恐表情，也是让自己有些兴奋。轩辕辰于是道：“那你蹲下，本王怕别人看见。”

轩辕辰的声音里透露着害怕，但是上官云心里虽然心疼，但也透着丝丝的甜，这个人不让别人看他，却让自己看，还在这么害怕的情况下，上官云想自己究竟是做了什么好事，才能得到上天和他的眷顾。上官云本来开始心里还想他若不同意就强行看了，但因为是这个人，所以他不想伤害他也不想吓着他，自己怎么说也是跆拳道黑段，玩过拳击和剑道，如果真的要强行去看，这个王子估计也是不能反抗的，但是自己就是不愿意强迫他。

蹲下后，轩辕辰揭开面具，满脸惊恐，上官云看了一眼，他就准备带上面具，上官云一看这脸就是梦中之人，这人的气息也是梦中的，虽然周身散发的气息不同，但他知道，这人就是梦中之人，于是眼泪掉的更厉害了。轩辕辰问道：“漂亮哥哥我是不是吓到你了，很丑。”

上官云哭到不能自已，连话也说不清楚，呆呆的看着他哽咽道：“不。。。丑。”

轩辕辰道：“不丑为什么漂亮哥哥要哭，定是觉得本王丑。”说完用手更加严的捂住自己的脸。

上官云心中的激动已经顾不得现在的样子也无法思考了，他只是知道如果早知道死了就能遇见这个人，我早就应该让别人来杀了我，我没有辜负生命，也为父母好好守住了财产，活着的时候我无憾，而后边哭边笑。

轩辕辰只觉得奇怪，别人看了自己不是觉得害怕就是恶心，说自己凶神恶煞。而这个人这么奇怪，看见自己一会哭一会笑，眼中有惊喜，有爱怜，有心疼却唯独没有厌恶，眼前这个让人真的是传闻中的宰相府中的花痴二公子嘛？心中不免疑惑，同时也是因为这个二公子大家可都是知道他喜欢的是轩辕王朝的大王爷墨王。

管家一旁看着只以为这个人可能疯了。怕自己的王爷受到伤害，准备上前保护王爷，可刚走两步，自己被眼前的一幕震惊了，老脸也跟着一红，心道花痴就是花痴，这王爷虽然有疤，但是没有伤痕的脸却是比任何人都要英俊好看的。这个人竟然这个时候就开始轻薄王爷，果然是花痴，心中不免也充满了鄙夷。不过居然不害怕那张有疤痕的脸，也算花痴到一定境界了。管家见他只是犯了花痴病，也放下心来，没有去阻止。毕竟这个人将来是王妃，这种事迟早都会有，而且他开始还担心这个人给王爷戴绿帽子，现在看来确实更有可能了，他必须要盯得更紧。毕竟王爷那吓人的一边脸，人人避而不及，他也能轻薄了去。如果真让这个二公子看见大皇子还不得立刻承欢身下？


	9. 面具

这时，上官云激动的手慢慢伸向轩辕辰的后脑，而轩辕辰严重也浮现杀意，只要这人存了不轨之心，立刻让他命丧黄泉。而上官云完全没感受到这股杀意，如果放在平时，定然能捕捉到这杀意，虽然掩藏得很好，但是凌依依过惯了刀尖舔血的生活，这杀气自然是可以感受到。

上官云解下面具，看着眼前的人，而轩辕辰直接用手挡住了自己的脸，并且生气道：“你这个坏人，本王要告诉皇祖母，杀了你。”

上官云道：“好啊，能死在你的手上，我很开心。”

轩辕辰也愣了，这个人是要干什么？苦肉计也太逼真了，那也别怪自己不客气了，这人虽然演的很好，但他绝不会让这种人弄死自己，既然这人要演，那就别怪自己不客气了。于是自己控制了一下力道撒泼似得打过去，这虽然看着毫无章法，但是打在身上是真疼，他想看看这人能伪装到什么时候，在打人的时候还念念有词：打死你打死你。

上官云心里想这人果然是梦里那人，虽然心智受损，但是感受到的气息是不会错的，眼神虽然有些幼稚，但是气息没错。有时上天把缘分送到你身边也会考验一下你，不能被表象所欺骗，皮囊不过时外在。上官云觉得虽然是发疯似的乱打，但是这人力气还不小，打着真疼，不过自己有错在先，他要打便让他打吧，终归这人是自己多么渴望遇见的人。

很快上官云疼的弓下了身子，但丝毫没有躲避的意思，也没有还手的意思，管家看了也觉得奇怪，平时自己家的王爷总被欺负，是个人好像就行，如今这般王爷欺负人的样子还没看过，以前看着被打的王爷，自己也只能去求太后，毕竟都是皇子，自己身为奴才也没办法。对于其他奴才和普通百姓，他看见了也只是尽力驱散。外面百姓的悠悠众口无法堵住，就算禀报了太后，最后也没办法，只能不了了之，皇上和皇后更不可能管，如今这上官云竟然被王爷欺负，真是难见的景象。

这时管家走到身边道：“王爷消消气，别再打了，明日上官公子还要和你成婚，打坏了明日怎么和皇上交代。” 而后又对上官云道：“上官公子快些把面具还给王爷。”

上官云明白他的意思，也知道面具对辰王的意义，但自己就不想看见这样自卑的王爷，他觉得轩辕辰很好，有疤也很好，依旧是自己喜欢的那个人，凭什么他要自卑，凭什么要让别人说他，他就是世界上最好的那个人。他不乐意也绝不会让任何人伤害这个人，连自己也不行。

上官云把嘴里的血咽了下去道：“没关系，只要王爷能摘掉面具，更加自信一些，这些伤没什么。”说罢又是满眼宠爱的看着眼前这人。

老管家只觉得这个新王妃和传言不同，单单只是花痴也不可能做到这样。就算是安过来的棋子，也没必要做到这个地步。

轩辕辰心里有些吃惊这个人不是一直喜欢大皇兄，怎么会对他有这样的表情，而且眼里的爱意很是真挚，这下轩辕辰心中也有些起疑。轩辕辰又踢了地上之人几下后，看他刚才硬生生把血咽了进去也没有逃跑或者反抗的打算，反而没有继续下去的兴趣了，于是拿出傻王愤恨的口气道：“别以为这样就行了，明日叫皇奶奶打你板子，你欺负我。”

上官云没忍住，一口血吐了出来，但依旧宠溺道：“只要你把面具摘下来，明天要打多少你说了算，我决不求饶。”

轩辕辰心中疑惑，只是那几下，不可能会吐血，难道又是苦肉计？道：“很丑，你就是希望本王出丑。别人都说本王又丑又笨，是个傻子.”

上官云起身整理了一下衣物忍住疼痛，尤其之前宰相府的家法让他臀部的肉还没长好，再这样，感觉有些伤口好似裂开了，舅母给的药很好，但奈何下手的人手重，如果不是舅母，今日怕是下不了床，而且那一顿板子除了外伤，还打出不少内伤，不然自己也不会忍不住那一口鲜血。上官云强忍着疼痛，站起来，道：“你一点也不傻，在我心里，你只是太过于单纯了，人性本恶，他们就是爱欺负单纯的人，王爷的心灵比世间任何的东西都纯洁。你很聪明，而且你一点也不丑，你是我见过最英俊的男子。”

轩辕辰道：“他们都说本王的疤痕很吓人，小孩见了就哭，皇兄们说很恶心，连父王也很嫌弃。”

上官云道：“我不嫌弃，怎样的你我都喜欢，你生我陪你生，你死我陪你死。”说罢还踮起脚吻了吻轩辕辰脸上的伤疤，而后又道：“这一刻便是死了，我也知足了。”

上官员看轩辕辰眼睛都睁大了，只觉得孩子心性的他真可爱，不像自己心好似已经黑透了，满手鲜血，这样纯净的人真怕被自己玷污了。

轩辕辰道：“漂亮哥哥真的不怕我？”

上官云道：“不怕，你很好，倒是我担心污了你。”

轩辕辰心里一冷，这人看来是会背叛自己的，不过刚才美好的语言和情真意切的表情，让自己暂时不想杀他，等他背叛那天再杀也不迟。于是又道；“哥哥身上一点也不脏，怎么会污了我。”

上官云只觉得连对话都是这么可爱，道：“并不是衣服，以后不干净的事我来做，你这样就好。”

轩辕辰心一点一点沉了下去，但还是一副人畜无害的样子道：“什么事？厨房很脏但是都有下人，不需要漂亮哥哥去做。”

上官云不由自主的揉了揉轩辕辰的头，连轩辕辰也愣住了，从未有人对他这样做过这样的事，而后又听见上官云道：“你保持这样就好。”

看着落下来的风筝、上官云问道：“王爷是不是想放风筝？”

轩辕辰从刚才的动作中才回过神，道：“刚才高管家刚给本王放上去，漂亮哥哥就来了。”

上官云温柔的笑道：“那现在你还要玩吗？”

轩辕辰道：“想，可是，本王不会。漂亮哥哥要多笑，哭的时候难看死了。”

上官云道：“没关系，我也不太会，我们可以一起琢磨怎么放，王爷不喜欢看我哭，我以后不会哭。”

高管家就是那个中年男子，看着这样的上官云道：“上官公子，还是请个大夫来看看吧，毕竟明天还要拜堂，若是出了岔子，别人还以为是辰王对上官公子做了什么。何况轩辕国的规矩，男子出嫁前一天是不能与丈夫相见，还请上官公子回去。”

这老头也太烦了吧，若不是看他对轩辕辰不错，真想找个借口换了他或者弄死他。不过现在还不算人家的主人，还是先打发了再说。上官云道：“规矩是死的，人是活的，只要你不说，我不说，谁能知道？还是说辰王府你管不了？”

管家心里想着我确实管不了那么多，主子是这样子，底下的人一直没当回事。上官云看他为难道：“我玩一会就回去，你去门口守着，别让人过来，别人不就不知道了嘛。”

管家为难的看着辰王，辰王本就孩子心性。管家对辰王道：“王爷，回去吧。”

辰王道：“我不回去，漂亮哥哥要和本王放风筝，高管家听漂亮哥哥的先去守着。不过漂亮哥哥你疼不疼，都怪本网不好。”

高管家心里道：“这还没过门，王爷已经开始言听计从了，若是这人有心害王爷，这可如何是好，明日见了太后，得将这事禀报一下。”

上官云忍着疼痛道：“王爷，我不疼，你拿风筝，还是我拿？我们一起让他飞起来。”

轩辕辰道：“本王拿着。”

上官云道：“那我去跑，等会说放，王爷就放手，知道了吗。”之前看过不少电视剧的桥段，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑嘛？而且自己小时候，爸爸妈妈可是陪着自己玩过的，虽然这么多年没碰过，但是很快就能回想起来吧，看着眼前满脸笑意的人，心中也觉得开心了不少。

轩辕辰点点头。

上官云看着轩辕辰感觉怎么都看不够，眼神中都是留恋。在留恋中转了身。完全没看见后面不一样的眼眸。

轩辕辰很想知道这个人到底想干什么，明明现在疼成那个样子还陪自己玩，而且前几天收到消息说上官云为了不嫁给自己和上官白顶撞，被上官白请了加法，打完之后昏迷了五天，基本属于丢了半条命。清醒后，几天都没出过院子，今日才在镇南将军的支持下拿回了嫁妆。上官云看起来也不似鲁莽之辈。而且今日这么好的机会，他都没有提要走，自己都说出口了，他竟然说不是，如果不是来这里做棋子，想不到其他理由。但是如果他只为做棋子，那他现在做的也太多了。这个传闻失踪的花痴真是让自己有些好奇了。

上官云忍着疼跑了几步大喊道：“王爷放手。”一阵微风吹过，风筝竟飞上了天。自从爸爸妈妈不在了，自己就再也没玩过。如今没想到一次就成功了。

上官云开心道：“王爷，飞起来了，你快过来。”

轩辕辰看着这样的上官云怎么也无法把他也奸细联系在一起，那个表情，就好像对他邀功一般。轩辕辰跑到上官云身边道：“再高点，再高点。”

上官云觉得只要这个人开心他就开心，于是把线放的更长了一些，然后把线的控制权交给了轩辕辰道：“王爷来试试？”

轩辕辰道：“会掉下来。”

上官云道：“不怕，掉下来，我们再放一次。”

轩辕辰看着这个人疼的冷汗都已经下来了，还在哄着自己陪着自己玩，连闷哼都没有，甚是有趣，同时心中也警铃大响，这人很能忍。心道：如果这个人敢心存不轨，就立刻杀了。不过那晚这人看着又不像棋子，竟然叫自己带他离开。难道发现了自己的身份？如果当真如此，这个人留不得。如此能忍，而且还不让别人看穿他的想法，这种人如果不能为自己所用，必杀之。

上官云看轩辕辰发呆便道：“是不是饿了？王爷也玩了很久了，去用晚膳吧。我先回去了。”

轩辕辰道：“以后每天都会陪本王玩吗？”

上官云道：“那是自然，只要王爷喜欢。”

轩辕辰道：“那改日我们再一块玩。”然后转身向管家跑去。

管家连忙道：“王爷您慢点，别摔了。”

上官云看着轩辕辰的背景消失在自己的视线，终于忍不住靠着墙，跌座下去，已经觉得自己的裤子应该把之前的伤口磨破了，加上刚才轩辕辰的发泄，裤子上应该都是血。好在古人都爱穿宽袍大袖也就遮住了。刚才勉强陪他玩，似乎有些勉强了。自己在墙角休息了片刻，便扶着墙拖着身体慢慢像别院走去。既然发现这个人是自己心心念念的，自然不会走。只要这个人不赶自己，自己会一直在他身边。


	10. 漏洞

回到别院后，青竹看着这样虚弱的公子心疼道：“辰王府欺人太甚，这还没过门便如此这般折辱公子。公子要不我们连夜逃跑吧。”

听着青竹孩子气的话，觉得好笑，更多的感触是这孩子是真的关心自己。于是没有责骂只道：“你误会了，不过将来的日子也很艰辛。说罢拿出一万两银票给了青竹，而后道：“我把你当弟弟，未来路不好走。我不希望你陪我冒险，你拿着钱出去好好过日子。我找到了一个生活下去的目标，暂时不走了。”

听到自家二公子这么说，青竹立刻跪下了。声泪俱下道：“公子是不是青竹做错了什么，求求公子不要赶青竹走。青竹以后不会惹公子生气了。”

上官云无奈道：“傻孩子，我不是不要你，我是怕将来保护不了你，皇家。。。诶！隔墙有耳。你出去不好吗？脱离奴籍，这些钱也够你一辈子衣食无忧了，何苦跟着我。”

青竹跪着，眼神焦灼，继续道：“自从少爷买了青竹，青竹就会一辈子追随公子，公子若是不要青竹，不如赐青竹一死。”

这么孩子气却又如此坚定，确实打动了上官云，自己上一辈子虽然待手下不错，不过都是建立在利益之上，自认为是一个不错的老板，却被自己的保镖头子背叛。眼前这孩子，着实与他们是不同的。

于是上官云无奈道：“快起来吧，你再不起来，等会我们可以一起去看郎中了。”

面对上官云的调笑，青竹不放心道：“公子是不是不赶青竹走了。”

上官云道：“是呀，是呀，不过我可能会留在辰王身边，你要做好吃苦的准备。”

青竹道：“青竹不怕，只不过他辰王府欺人太甚，公子再怎么样也是相府嫡子，第一天来公子就一身伤，以后可如何是好，不如我们去求求镇南大将军吧。”

上官云虽然心里不开心，因为他忍受不了别人误会他，但他明白青竹是关心自己，且青竹不明白自己的心思，毕竟本尊之前那么死缠烂打的缠着人家大皇子呢。而且这小崽子眼睛真是亮，知道谁是帮助我们的，于是开口道：“青竹，以后你要尊敬辰王，就算他要了我的命，你也不能背叛他，你明白吗？如果你做不到，就拿着银子好好出去生活，我把你当弟弟，也希望你过得好。但辰王是我必须要护的，他是我一生追求的人，我无法忍受旁人对他的不敬，你明白了吗？你没了我，你还能好好的生活下去，我没了他，我可能就活不下去了。”

青竹道：“公子说什么就是什么，只要公子不赶青竹走就行。”

上官云开心的揉了揉他的头道：“真乖，没白疼你。”

青竹又问：“为何公子会这么喜欢辰王？以前也见过，没看见公子这么在心。”

上官云道：“有些事是命中注定 ，你就当我的过去是一场梦，从今以后，我们一家人都要好好的生活下去。”

青竹早已在心中下定决心，公子对他这么好，如若真有人害了公子，他定是要报仇的，不死不休，哪怕耗时一生，不过公子说要对那傻子好，他也会听公子的，只要那人不伤害公子。

上官云看青竹这么乖巧心情也好了不少，考虑到明天还要拜堂等等，自己不能拖着，以防出现意外，上官云道：“拿些药，帮我上药吧，不然明天可能就起不来了。”

青云道；“遵命公子，不过这大将军给的药当真是好，公子若不是今日把伤口又扯开，这么重的伤也是快好了。”

上官云道：“舅舅和舅母给的药，自是不会差。”

说罢，上官云便不再说话，开始思考将来的路，这时候他才意识到自己是个男人，男人嫁给男人，那个人想必也是讨厌自己的吧，如果哪一天他懂了，如果从他眼神中看出对自己的厌恶，那自己该怎么办。得到以后再失去，不如不要得到。与其这样，自己是不是只要看着他保护他就好了，如果将来真的有那么一天，自己被赶走的时候也不会那么狼狈。这个人就这么在自己面前，曾经想过不择手段也要得到，如今却是害怕，不想伤害他，也无法欺骗他，更害怕他厌恶的眼神，这时候真恨自己为什么不是个女人，穿越过来为何还成了个男人，与自己的挚爱有缘无份。虽然自己不排斥男男，但这个是自己爱的人，他现在可能还不懂什么情爱，如果某一天懂了，可能会发现自己不喜欢男子，而他厌恶的眼神，自己是无论如何也承受不住的，不如就这样守着吧。想要抓在手中，又怕伤害他，人真是矛盾的生物。

青竹涂完药后，就准备退出去了，上官云知道青竹尽职，对他道：“你别守着了，去休息吧。今天你我都累了，好好休息，明天会更辛苦。”

青竹道：“公子还没吃饭，青竹给公子去厨房端些食物吧。”

其实今日新伤加上旧伤，上官云确实有些没胃口，但是考虑到第二日还有很多仪式，于是道：“嗯，清淡点就好。”

青竹听见公子这样说，开心的就去传膳了，然而没过一会就有些生气的回来了道：“公子，这辰王府也不比咱们相府好出多少，你看看就这些清汤寡水的。”

上官云一看心下了然，原来这群狗奴才平时竟然这么欺负人。这辰王日子定然比自己理解的更不好过。等自己名正言顺后定然好好收拾他们。现在也只能先忍着，别出什么岔子。

上官云道：“别生气了，等你公子我好一些，定让你抬头挺胸。这一顿先凑合吧。”

青竹准备在旁边伺候，却被上官云一把拉下坐在凳子上。而后上官云道：“一起吃吧。”

青竹一脸震惊道：“公子这如何使得，青竹是下人。”

上官云道：“反正没外人，也没人说什么，何况我把你当弟弟，私下你不必这么拘谨。”

青竹心里更加感动了，他觉得自己一定是上辈子做了不少好事才能遇到对他这么好的少爷。

上官云看他不怎么吃小菜，于是给他夹了几筷子，青竹更加慌张了道：“少爷使不得。”

上官云道：“你还在长身体，怎么能挑食，快吃，吃了去休息。明天好多事呢。”

青竹只觉得这少爷怎么这么看重这场婚礼，明明之前还和相爷顶得那么厉害。难道受伤以后转性爱上另一种类型的人了？青竹有些百思不得其解。但是上官云此刻不知道青竹心里想什么，青竹也是迅速吃完，便收拾了桌子。

上官云看青竹也吃好了，在青竹出去后自己便没形象的趴在了床上。心想还好明天自己不需要出去应酬，只需要走个过场，就回房等着，这点伤还是撑得住的。

想着想着就到了深夜，突然窗户被打开了，一个人影闪进来。上官云在人进来的一刻就感受到了，虽然人没动，但是已经做好了反击的准备。就在这时，人影越靠越近，就在人影快要靠上自己的时候，上官云一个闪身，就准备给黑衣人来一个擒拿手，哪曾想黑衣人身手更加敏捷，躲过了上官云的攻击。随后二人打斗了一番，但上官云明显感觉到黑衣人好似在捉弄他，自己不是他的对手，还有伤在身，影响了灵活度，没有什么胜算。如果此刻叫人，怕是自己也会惹上一身SAO，给辰王惹来不必要的麻烦，因此不能硬来只能智取。

边打边思考，这时只听见黑衣人冷笑道：“生死攸关，你还能走神。”

这个声音甚至好听，但此人出手狠辣，不过没有置自己于死地的打算，不然，自己不可能现在还活着，于是干脆收手不打了。就这么几下自己的伤口好似裂开的更大了。半夜有人侵入，却无人府阿贤，这也暴露了这个辰王府安保措施之差，将来自己一定要好好整顿一下。

黑衣人见他不打了，自己也收了招式道：“怎么放弃抵抗了？”

上官云道：“别来无恙，我记得我们约定的是明日吧。”

黑衣人道：“你是如何认出我的。”

上官云：“开始并未认出，不过停下后看见你的眼神，我就知道了。”

黑衣人挑了一下眉，道：“有意思，你不怕我杀了你？”

上官云道：“你若真想杀我，我早就没命了。既然你不想杀我，那我们就别浪费力气了。我也不想浪费力气。”

黑衣人道：“和传闻出入很大。”

上官云道 ：“传闻而已。”

黑衣人：“我今日便可带你走。”

上官云：“交易取消，我不走了。”

黑衣人道：“莫不是大皇子对你下达了新的命令？”

上官云：“他？抱歉没兴趣。我只是不走了。不过你好似对皇家很了解。”上官云目不转睛的盯着这个人，想看出什么端倪。

黑衣人道：“你追求大皇子，可是整个京城都知道，如今这般不走，莫不是贪图上了王妃的位子？”

上官云：“和你没关系吧 ，虽说你要报答我，但这件事终归是我毁约在先，木牌还你，以后我们井水不犯河水。你走吧。”

黑衣人道：“还有你这般豁达之人？要知道很多人想要我的一个请求，都是没机会的，你却把这个还给我？”

上官云道：“你做到了，是我的原因，所以于你于我也是两清了。还劳这位英雄以后莫要夜闯王府，惊着辰王，我可是不会善罢甘休的。”

黑衣人笑道：“传闻二公子是花痴，莫不是连个傻子都不放过吧？“

上官云脸冷了下来，若不是现在这种情况，自己肯定要让侍卫来抓刺客的，这人怎么可以这样说他！上官云冷声道：“辰王不是傻，是单纯，请你纠正你的措辞。”

黑衣人道：“我不纠正，你奈我何？”

上官云一本正经道：“目前我确实对你无可奈何，但我会让你付出代价。还请英雄不要侮辱辰王。”

黑衣人道：“今天辰王不是狠狠揍了你一顿，你还如此为他，难道是有什么不可为人知的密辛？”


	11. 新交易

听见黑衣人对辰王府的事了如指掌，上官云心下一惊，下午发生的事应该无人知晓才对，这个黑衣人是怎么知道的？如果不是被王府下人看见了，那么辰王身边那个管家就不得不被怀疑。可是，下午明明那个管家是守着门的，外人是不可能知道的，所以这个管家很值得怀疑。虽然心中很是疑惑，但上官云面上未动声色道：“英雄哪里得到的消息？这消息不实，轩辕国的规矩未拜堂不得与丈夫相见，所以我们怎么可能在大婚前相见。既然没见过，怎么可能打我。”

黑衣人道：“很多事，你不说我也知道。”

看着成竹在胸的黑衣人，上官云心下有了计较，知道黑衣人可能在王府安插了眼线。上官云道：“看来那天我帮了一个不得了的人物。不过在下与英雄不熟，以后还是不要来往，辰王府不是那么复杂的地方。今日过后，你我便不会有瓜葛。”

黑衣人好似没听见上官云在说什么，而后道：“你很有意思，不如做我的男宠，我保证让你比在这个傻子身边好。”

上官云怒了，这是黑衣人第二次侮辱轩辕辰了，自从知道辰王就是他心中之人便无法忍受别人对他的羞辱。于是，上官云找准机会就朝黑衣人偷袭了上去，男子反应极快，以迅雷不及掩耳之势躲过了攻击，许是受到伤势的影响，上官云偷袭的时候招式慢了些。

随后，黑衣人顺势困住了上官云，之后便强吻了上去，这个吻如暴风雨一般，上官云只觉得恶心，用力咬了下去，很快二人嘴中弥漫了浓浓的血腥味。黑衣人放开上官云后道：“还想着大皇子？他根本没把你放在心上，如果真的喜欢你，怎么会让你嫁给那个傻子？”

上官云差点气笑了，问道：“我为什么要想着大皇子？”

黑衣人貌似自我反省的道；“难道是我的技术不好？”

上官云听见黑衣人这话，很想在心里翻个白眼，但奈何身体的行为总先快于大脑，黑衣人看着眼前这个依旧禁锢在怀里的人，那翻着白眼感觉就是怀里的人在看傻子一般。

上官云自知现在不是黑衣人的对手，于是只想赶快送走瘟神，因为除了那个人，他不想和任何人有这样的接触，于是道：“你技术很好，所以何必浪费在一个男人身上，不如出去找个女人试试，肯定能被你迷的神魂颠倒。”

黑衣人听着看似真心的夸奖，只觉得这人越发的有趣，道：“女人我已经腻了，如果你不愿做男宠，我许你男妾身份如何？你要知道，我身边的人可是求之不得。”

上官云从这些对话中也了解到了男子的身份肯定是一位上位者，当他曾经还是凌依依的时候，身边的莺莺燕燕也不少，只要不是为了色，身边围绕那么多不喜欢的人自然会觉得腻，于是道：“我有辰王就够了。”

黑衣人道：“看来上官公子很会权衡利弊，当王妃自然比给别人做妾好，只是未来都要面对一个傻子，上官公子可想清楚了？”

上官云道：“非鱼焉知鱼之乐，而且我并不觉得他傻，同时我也希望你可以尊重他，不过也无所谓了，反正我们以后也不会再见了。窗户在那边，慢走不送。”

黑衣人感觉事情越来越有意思了，于是道：“上官公子喜欢一个人的速度非常快，移情别恋的速度也很快。”

上官云道：“嗯，随你怎么想，夜深了，我明日还要出嫁，就不送了。”

黑衣人轻笑一声：“难不成你还真看上那又傻又丑的了？”

上官云道：“与你无关。”说罢挣脱男人的怀抱，倒回床上准备继续睡觉。而后又道：“赖够了，自己走，窗户在那边，我睡了。”

黑衣人道：“这笔交易没做成，不过我对你挺有兴趣的，不如交个朋友？”

上官云连眼皮也没抬一下，依旧闭眼一副下一刻就要睡着的样子，道：“我对辰王不敬之人没兴趣交朋友。”

黑衣人又问道：“辰王哪里好，值得你放弃逃跑？”

上官云道：“你要是闲得慌，可以去青楼，可以去和朋友喝酒，我要睡了，明日还要成亲。至于辰王嘛。。。”上官云没说完，他也不想解释，毕竟这么美好的人，自己懂就行了。

男子被勾起了好奇心追着问道：“辰王如何？“

上官云道：“关你什么事，你在这已经够久了，赶快离开吧，如果被别人发现，影响辰王的声誉。”

黑衣人依旧我行我素，道：“辰王如何？你若不答，说不定我不小心大喊一声就把侍卫叫来了，你说到时候会不会更说不清。”

上官云看着自己的衣着，不想节外生枝，现在自己对周边的一切都还不怎么了解，就算青竹给自己恶补了不少，但依旧是陌生的，所以只能先忍着。于是道：“你想知道也可以，不过用其他条件来换，如何？”

黑衣人听后把木牌又给了上官云道：“这是我花影宫的令牌，见此令牌如见宫主，若平时有事，可以去城西苏家布庄，只要你递上令牌，便可找到我。”

上官云觉得将来此人用得上，就算告诉他，也不会有太大影响，于是道：“成交！”

黑衣人下巴向上挑了一下，那感觉就好像在告诉对面的人可以说了，上官云拿到令牌后，道：“辰王嘛，心性单纯，世人都怕他的脸，然而在我眼里那是世间最英俊的脸。他拥有最纯净的心灵，为了他要了我的命都可以。”

黑衣人像是听到了什么笑话似的道：“他的脸能把小孩都吓哭，这是整个轩辕国的人都知道的，你竟然说他的脸英俊，为了大皇子的任务，你真是什么都能抛开。再者，他的痴傻，这片大陆有谁不知道？”

上官云道：“那是世人不懂他。现在你已经知道答案了，可以走了。”

之后上官云不论黑衣人问什么都不再言语，反正令牌也拿到了，现在要做的就是养精蓄锐。

黑衣人看床上之人是铁了心不准备说话，便走了。回到房后，脱下人皮面具，心中除了对上官云的警惕外还觉得事情越来越有意思了。

晚间影一来回禀他调查到关于上官云道信息，道：“上官云自从被宰相家法后，性格大变，不但对大皇子只字未提，也并未通过任何方式找过墨王。身上受伤的这几天，一直待在自己的院子，除了镇南将军夫妇去看望过他，几乎没人拜访。”

轩辕辰开始以为是上官云对大皇子死心了，没想到自己晚上去测试，却得到了这么多有意思的答案。嘴里的血腥味提醒着刚才发生的事。上官云让他觉得很好奇，白日像猫咪，对自己露出那样的眼神，晚上自己换个身份，上官云却张牙舞爪，和那晚在宰相府一摸一样。回忆起那晚去宰相府，连轩辕辰也不知道，自己的嘴角有些微微上扬。

男子挥了挥手，身边的黑衣人一瞬间就不见了。而后男子自己把疤痕贴好，眼睛恢复了往日的单纯和痴傻。

第二日一大早，上官云就被前来的太监和小侍从被窝里拉了起来，虽说不用再去娘家接亲，但毕竟是皇家的仪式，自然比寻常百姓家多了不少步骤。经过一番折腾，上官云看着镜中之人穿著一身红衣，原本就不差的脸庞显得更加精致，英气中不乏一丝阴柔之美，真不知道这样的人怎么会喜欢上一个只会利用自己的人。

上官云叹了口气，为原主不值和可惜，也为自己感到叹息。在这里，上官云遇见了朝思暮想的人，可是自己却成了男儿身。辰王也许现在不懂，但是万一将来哪一天他懂了，可能要恨死自己吧。身在皇家，龙子身边的女人只会越来越多，而自己也只能扮演好自己的角色，不敢奢求也不会奢求，现在已经觉得很满足了，其实只要能看见他就够了，将来等他的孩子长大，自己就离开。自己见不得他对别人好，但也怕别人欺负他。这种感情是自私的，明知不可能，还是希望能与这个人一生一世一双人，如果得不到，那么在他安全后，自己会离开，如果每天看着他对别人好，上官云怕自己会不受控制弄死他们。

看着镜中之人，嘴角有一丝苦笑，身边的小厮心领神会，都以为是上官云不能嫁给墨王而为自己叹息。

青竹看见这个表情也猜不透上官云心里想什么，只觉得可能自家公子可能还想着那个挨千刀的大皇子。然，他只是一个小侍，什么也做不了，只能化作一声叹息。

就在这时宰相与镇南将军来了。

轩辕王朝男子出嫁家人是可以到夫家送行的直到男妻被送入洞房，娘家的人可以陪自己的孩子走完这一段路。

镇南将军来送他，他是可以理解的。至于宰相，估计也就是做个样子。

果不其然，待舅舅出门检查出嫁的细节时，宰相就凑到上官云耳边道：“别忘了盯着那傻子，大皇子登基后不会忘了你的好。”

上官云心下一冷，正想发作，但是考虑到目前敌暗我明，对方隐藏的实力和敌人数量尚不清楚，现在闹翻，对辰王百害无一利，不如先稳住，等摸清后再做打算。于是低眉顺眼道；爹爹放心，儿子会好好盯着的。”

宰相看这个儿子还是往日的花痴，没用，低眉顺眼，对于昨日抢彩礼也就当是镇南将军的手段，没多做怀疑，毕竟这个弃子当初是怎么死缠烂打大皇子的，他知道的可比别人多，再看看今日的低眉顺眼，心中更是不屑。不过这么蠢也刚好能被利用，何乐而不为。

宰相道：“云儿莫怪爹爹心狠，皇上下了圣旨爹爹也没办法，大皇子也明白我儿的心，待他荣登大宝，定会给我儿一个交代。”

上官云只觉得好笑，扇一巴掌给颗糖？这招数他曾经不知道用了多少遍，如今这老小子还玩这一招，不过为了辰王他还是虚与委蛇道：“不怪爹爹，只要爹爹和大皇子说不要忘记儿子便好。”

宰相道：“我儿的心思通透，大皇子定是不会忘记，我儿嫁给辰王，墨王心里也很苦，之前怕见了云儿，自己会做出什么事，硬是忍着没来探望云儿，云儿莫怪墨王。”

上官云道：“儿子知道。”面上透露着惊喜，只是心中觉得甚是恶心。

就在这时镇南将军回来了，上官白不好再说什么，于是起身道：“爹爹先去前厅了，参加婚礼的人陆陆续续来了。” 

上官云乖巧道：“有劳爹爹了。”

上官白心中看不起这个被自己多年不管不顾的儿子，只因为是那个女人生的，纵使这个儿子有幅好皮囊也是惹人厌恶的，而自己的大儿子就不同了，是自己和心爱女人生的，而且才学也在世家公子间享有盛名。哪像这个，只有花痴，草包的名号响亮。不过这样更凸显了自己大儿子的能干。看着这张漂亮的脸自己心中也是有气的，因为大儿子的容貌比不上这个草包。上官云的容貌好似是上天刻意雕琢的，融合了他和那个女人最好的地方，长的风流倜傥，虽然还没长开，但是现在已经能看出来了。

宇文清看他出去了，拉着上官云道：“你爹爹说了什么，你觉得不喜就不要听。万事都有舅舅在。”

上官云知道这是舅舅在关心自己道：“舅舅放心，现在云儿羽翼未丰，对他也只是装装样子。”

宇文清看这个外甥真的不同了，心里也觉得放心了不少。但也还是告诉上官云，道：“有什么难处和舅舅说，如果在这里受了委屈想离开，舅舅一定会想办法，别委屈了自己。”近些年边关总有外敌侵扰，皇帝现在还是多少会卖他面子，何况辰王也不得宠，所以如果镇南将军开口，皇上也不会为了一个傻皇子为难于他。


	12. 成亲

上官云目前还看不清朝中局势，但读过那么多史书的上官云明白自古皇帝最忌讳的就是功高盖主，就算忍一时，最终也会找机会除掉眼中钉肉中刺。上官云不希望自己的舅舅冒险，如今要做的就是打消皇帝的疑虑。

上官云对这这个百般疼爱自己的舅舅道：“舅舅，此时不应强出头，最好淡出别人的视线，云儿不希望舅舅将来遭遇些什么。”

宇文清自是明白自己外甥的意思，也为这个孩子现在的心智感到心酸，这个孩子有些成熟的让人心疼，很多问题不必官场这些老狐狸看的差，甚至更好，宇文清心酸道：“傻孩子，我是你舅舅，自不会让你吃亏。”

上官云感动道：“谢谢舅舅。”

宇文清看着眼前的上官云，有些无奈，叹了口气道：“云儿可还是想着那大皇子，这大皇子非你良配。”

上官云只觉得有些无语，自己说不喜欢大皇子了，怎么人人都觉得自己在逞强，他也明白舅舅的意思，于是道：舅舅莫要再说了，隔墙有耳，虽然房内只有你我二人，但难保不被有心人偷听，舅舅的意思，云儿懂。现在云儿也告诉舅舅，这桩婚事云儿很满意，辰王很好，只是外人看不出他的好，辰王势单力薄，还希望舅舅将来能扶照一二。”

宇文清虽然有些吃惊，但心中更多的是欣慰，如果上官云真的嫁给了墨王，不管最后墨王是否登上大宝，上官云的下场都不会好。只是有些好奇，这个外甥对辰王为何会如此上心，辰王佐不过是一个爹不亲娘不爱的傻子还毁了容，除了有太后疼惜，就连民间的百姓都敢随意侮辱他。但现在，既然自己的外甥这么说了，那他这个舅舅自然也会关照一下这个傻皇子，何况自己的外甥名义上还是他的王妃，何况就算云儿不说，他也会关照些，更何况自己的外甥已经开口了。只是替上官云有些不值，其实只要上官云不嫁人，他还有很多路能选。如今嫁了人，庙堂和他已经无缘，身为一个男儿，嫁人犹如折断翅膀，还要承受别人的指指点点。而且在这波谲云诡皇城中能善终的皇族少之又少。他现在能做的也就是只能在将来尽量保全这个傻外甥。嫁人的男妻和女人差不多还要遵从三从四德，甚是委屈，这么好的孩子竟然雌伏于另一个男人身下，心中多是不舍。不过还好是赐婚妃位，如果是赐婚一个妾室，他是无论如何都不会答应的，男妾的地位在这个朝代也就比奴才好一些，甚至连通房丫鬟都不如。

上官云看出了宇文清的想法道：“舅舅，我知你心中所想，尤其在官场，我也不希望舅舅出错，你是我的家人，你拼命保护我，我又何尝不是。只是辰王，确实是我心之所系，以前虽说纠缠墨王，但现在心中再也没有这样的想法了。对于辰王，云儿却是能够舍弃生命的人，除了他，云儿谁都不想要。为他做任何事，云儿都甘之如饴，就算有一天他要杀了云儿，云儿也会递给他一把刀，希望舅舅能为了云儿也对辰王好一些，庙堂之上在不影响舅舅的情况下，多帮辰王说两句，将来舅舅心中所想真的发生了，或许我还能与辰王在乡间种些蔬菜瓜果，平淡一生未尝不是一件好事，还望舅舅成全。”

宇文清看着上官云言辞恳切，好似那个人是他爱了多久的人，这个外甥在保护自己的爱人的同时也为自己考虑，于是道：“辰王是云儿爱的人，舅舅将来肯定会想尽办法保全你们。”

上官云道：“谢谢舅舅，若是舅舅有什么心烦的事，也托人来告诉云儿，云儿也想为舅舅排忧解难。”

宇文清心疼的看着眼前的孩子，道：“你还小，别让这些事影响了你，等云儿再大些，舅舅会来和你商量。现在你就开开心心的嫁人，舅舅就开心了，你母亲也会为找到幸福而高兴。”

上官云上辈子除了父母没有人为他这样着想过，心下更把这个看上去有些煞气的男人当成了父亲，道：“舅舅，云儿不小了，只是舅舅千万要小心，有些事云儿或许也能提供一些建议给舅舅。”

宇文清笑起来眼角有些皱纹，但是依旧能看出这张带有煞气的脸是多么的英俊，眼中充满慈爱，宇文清拍了一下上官云的后背，又道：“小东西，像个小老头似的，你就开开心心的就行了。”

这时喜娘走进来准备给上官云盖上盖头去拜堂。上官云抓住这个空隙对宇文清说道：“舅舅，前厅人来了不少了，舅舅也赶快出去吧，不然等会皇上来了，见舅舅不在，不太好。”

宇文清明白侄子的担心，于是道：“那舅舅先去了。”转身又对喜娘道：“你可扶好了，如果王妃有何闪失，我不会轻饶了你。”

喜娘知道这个草包二公子虽然不得相爷喜爱，但是镇南将军却是一个手握重兵，皇上眼前的红人，这个草包二公子的舅舅可是对这个草包上心的很。如果这个煞神找自己的麻烦，自己肯定是吃不了兜着走，眼下也只能用心伺候这个草包了。

上官云在喜娘的搀扶下慢慢走入前厅。

而另一边，一个黑影把刚才所见所闻都汇报给了这个人人口中的傻王，轩辕辰道下去吧。心中却有了计较，这个人莫不是真的心甘情愿臣服在自己身下？如此这般对自己，和传闻中出入较大。趁这几日多观察一下，生活中多这么一个乐趣也是好的。

辰王蹦蹦跳跳的到了前厅，没一会上官云也来了，百官心中各怀心思，有人想着草包配傻王着实有趣，不过都是不受宠的人，要不是皇上和镇南将军也会来，自己才不想来这个不受宠皇子的王府。当然也有人怀着巴结其他皇子的想法。似乎这里的一切主角都不是这两人。

辰王把这些人的表情都看在心里，这场婚礼唯独一个人对他这个傻王有着尊敬，那就是镇南将军。轩辕辰心里想：许是因为上官云刚才那番说辞。若是将来上官云背叛了自己，自己也会考虑留他一条性命。算是他对这在薄凉世界中的自己一丝温暖的回报。

一个尖细的声音拉回了各怀心思的各人，只听见太监扬声道：“太后，皇上，皇后驾到。”

众人起身下跪：“吾皇万岁万岁万万岁，太后娘娘千岁千岁千千岁，皇后娘娘千岁千岁千千岁。”

上官云不知如何行礼，只是从盖头下的余光看见大家都下跪了，自己也跟着跪下。他从未给别人下跪过，连自己的爸爸妈妈都没有过，那个时候他也只是在灵堂抱着棺材哭的撕心裂肺。然而现在这种情况由不得他不跪，心里早骂了这该死的制度千万遍。

皇上说了一声“平身”，声音中透露出了威严与尊贵，上官云心想果然是皇家，好似天生就自带威严，连这个人人口中的傻王，也是一声一声本王自称着。基因这东西真神奇。

皇上又道：“今日是辰王大婚，朕不但是天下的君王，也是辰王的父亲，大家不必拘礼，尽兴就好。”说罢周边又出现了熙熙攘攘的声音。

待三人座上高位后，礼义官开口道：“跪。”刚站起来的上官云无奈的又跪了下去，但是想着身边的人和自己从此有了一丝联系，所以这歌跪看起来又没那么难了，虽然身后还有伤，但心情却是无比的好，心里的甜早已盖过了身后痛。

轩辕辰依旧傻乎乎的跟着跪还不停的问：“以后王妃是不是每天陪我玩了？”碍于太后的面子皇上忍着没有发作，而百官也不敢指责，但心中都还是鄙夷的。也有不少看好戏的。但最多的依旧是那些官员和他们家眷脸上的嘲笑。

太后道：“辰儿，安静，不然王妃和你礼不成，以后就不陪你了。”

听着么一说，轩辕辰好像真的被吓到了，有些唯唯诺诺道：“知道了皇祖母，一定要让漂亮哥哥陪着辰儿。”

这是上官云第一次听见太后的声音，威严，但不失温柔，甚至对这个轩辕辰还有点宠溺的味道，看来传言是真的。

礼仪官看辰王安静下来道：一拜天地，二拜高堂，夫妻交拜。” “礼成。”这一刻上官云松了一口气，这样终于可以光明正大守护在他身边了。上官云被喜娘送入洞房，而轩辕辰则在前厅。根据轩辕国的规矩，丈夫没有入洞房，男妻是不允许提前吃东西的，本来早上就没吃，现有折腾了那么久，身上也有伤，上官云真是觉得饿的前胸贴后背。

等喜娘都退出去后，只剩下了青竹和自己，青竹悄悄从身上拿出一个苹果道：“公子快吃吧，今早我去厨房偷的，别被别人发现了。”

上官云觉得青竹小归小，但是鬼精鬼精的，对自己又忠心，这原主也是个有福气的人，可惜没看清事态发展。上官云才不会管那些规矩，拿起苹果就吃了，但才吃了一口才想起来，青竹伺候自己，好像也没吃，于是问：“青竹你吃过没？”

青竹道：“青竹不饿”

上官云吃了几口道：“另一边我没咬过，你也吃些吧。”

青竹没想到公子如此对他，以前虽说也很好，但没有这样，青竹感动道：“公子，青竹真是修了八辈子福，青竹不饿，公子吃吧。”

上官云道：“别贫了，你对我好，我知道，我都饿了，你怎么会不饿？今天我已经和辰王成亲，以后你叫我王妃明白了吗？如果你都不把辰王当回事，其他人更不会尊敬他，这宅子，肯定是要被整治的，我希望青竹不要扯我的后腿，在我心里你就是我弟弟，所以我最不希望你是扯我后腿的那个人。”

青竹立刻道：“青竹一切都听王妃的。”

上官云硬是把没吃完的半个苹果递给青竹，道：“等会吃完在门口给我守一会。”

青竹道：“诺.”

看不见轩辕辰，上官云这才又察觉到身上的伤已经让他有些坐不住了，这伤确实挺疼的。于是上官云就先趴下了，准备等有人来时再起来。


	13. 成亲2

前厅，太后握住辰王的手走入内厅道：“以后辰儿就是有王妃的人了，不可再任意妄为，知道了吗？”

轩辕辰眨着水汪汪的大眼睛，道：“那王妃会陪辰儿玩吧？”

太后道：“那是你的王妃，这是自然，要不是当时离玄大师说你命中。。。不然皇祖母也会仔细给你挑个女子。”太后知道这些话深奥也没多说，只是告诉轩辕辰一定要保住王妃的命，自己才能避免灾劫。

太后在辰王大婚前也调查过上官云，知道他与大皇子的事，所以内心是不愿意的，何况还是个男子，但是离玄大师曾经给辰王算过，万般无奈太后也只能请皇帝下旨。

太后看着似懂非懂的轩辕辰，内心对这个孙子是感到惋惜的，同时也是心疼的，毕竟这个孩子是自己的侄女拼命生下的，曾经自己去西山礼佛，短短15日，回来人就没了，这个孩子也从之前的聪明伶俐，变成如今的痴痴傻傻，原本较好的脸上也出现了佈人的伤痕，让她怎么能不惋惜。后来皇帝也甚少过问这个孩子，有爹和没爹也差不多，而继任皇后若不是看在自己这个老婆子还有些余威的份上，指不定这孩子能不能活到现在。想着也是心疼，还娶了一个不爱他的男子。这孩子的命运真是崎岖，真不知道自己百年后，这孩子该怎么办，想着竟有些伤心。

轩辕辰看着皇祖母眼眶有些红，连忙学着大人一般安慰道：“皇祖母别伤心，辰儿肯定会保护好王妃，不让皇奶奶伤心。”

这一声皇奶奶让太后更加心酸，这孩子还不知道自己将来的命运多崎岖，也不知道那王妃是个已经红杏出墙的。罢了，我这老婆子活一天便照顾一天吧。太后红着眼眶道：“辰儿乖。去前厅吧，今日是你成亲。”

太后与辰王说完话，走入前厅就看见皇帝与皇后似乎已经有些不耐烦了，虽然心中有些不满，但也不好发作，于是道：“时辰不早了，皇帝国事繁忙，不如我们回宫吧。”

轩辕景早就不想待在这了，毕竟他的皇后说有一个新鲜玩意等他回去欣赏，要不是自己亲自下旨，还真不想来看这个孩子便道：“母后说的是，朕还是早些走，群臣们也吃得更加自在些。”

太后哪能不知道这儿子心里怎么想的，但毕竟是自己生的，自己也不能佛了他的面子，道：“吾儿勤政爱民，是天下之表率，母后也累了，就回去吧。不过辰儿情况特殊，明日的新婚的敬茶，就定在午后吧，早了他也起不来，皇上以为如何？”

皇后心里恨透了这个老太婆，这傻子都已经这样了，还百般迁就，而自己的儿子却被她百般刁难。

皇上心里明白太后疼爱这个孩子，轩辕国又是以孝道为优先，更何况自己的母后曾经为了自己的大位也吃了不少苦，于情于理，自己都应该答应自己母后的这点小要求，于是道：“母后说的是。”转头便对着轩辕辰道：“辰儿，还不谢谢你皇祖母。”

轩辕辰依旧傻乎乎的道：“谢谢皇祖母。”

于是皇帝一家浩浩荡荡的离开了这个有些破败的王府。太后心里明白，自己赏赐了不少好东西，也派了自己信任的管家，但是毕竟辰儿现在的情况，能活着就很好了。自己很多事也无法面面俱到，除了心疼，她也找不到更好的办法。更让她头疼的是这个新王妃也是个草包，不期待上官云能整顿王府，但也希望他不会让自己的辰儿日子更难过，如若如此，将来老太婆见先皇帝的时候定带着这个王妃和辰王一起走，因为与其让上官云折磨死，不如她带着上官云一起走，虽然离玄大师说过他能救辰王，但如若和墨王联手害辰王，估计也看不见他治好辰王的时候。

轩辕辰依旧傻乎乎的，甚至几个皇子看父皇和皇后走后，便开始做弄起了轩辕辰。底下的大臣也竟是鄙夷的，嘲笑的，叹息的。宇文清这时站在了轩辕辰的身边，这将军久经沙场，一身戾气散发出来，大皇子皱眉，心下想过几日得和母后说说，和皇上吹吹枕边风，把宇文清的女儿弄过来，这样自己手握兵权，那位子才更加易得。在镇南将军的威慑下，众人也不敢再捉弄这个傻王子。

但是轩辕辰好像不懂似的还在说：“你真凶，你是坏人。离本王远点。” 底下的人更加像看笑话一般看着轩辕辰和宇文清，心想这傻子连好赖都分不清，亏了宇文将军为他着想了。

大皇子想趁机拉拢宇文，给他留个好印象，毕竟自己的形象在别人眼里可是正直，尊贵且外貌玉树临风，为天下百姓着想的墨王，于是轩辕墨站起来对着众人道：“我这弟弟，大家也知道怎么回事，我作为他的兄长，定看不惯那些侮辱我弟弟的事，若再编排他，别怪本王不念旧情，国有国法，辰王是君，他再如何也不是你们能够擅自讨论的。”说完这一番话，便冷冷的看着台下。

众人经过两位王爷的这一对比，对轩辕辰更是鄙视，同样都是皇子，墨王的风采与他相比就是云泥之别。墨王不但博学多才，还爱护弟弟，真是让人钦佩。而那个傻王不但性格乖张，还分不清好赖。

这时皇上圣旨到了，让镇南将军进宫。宇文清没法抗旨，只能先走。

待宇文清走后，一些年纪大的官员也陆续走了不少毕竟要巴结的人都走了，而皇子们，在这大庭广众之下他们也无法近身，以免被有心人捅到皇上那。皇上本就多疑，最恨结党营私，自己还不想被皇上盯上，于是大臣们又走了不少。而官位排在后面的看领导们都走了，自己也就跟着走了。最后剩下的也就是一群世子和皇子。

这时二皇子轩辕海，道：“辰王怕是连洞房也不懂，可怜了俏佳人。皇兄，你说呢？”这话大家都明白什么意思，反正当面调侃，这个傻子也不会明白。

七皇子轩辕锦道：“二皇兄说的对，不过我听一个麽麽说过，只要多喝些酒，吃些药，傻子都可以。麽麽说他们乡下就是这么对待畜生的，不然怕他们下不出仔，影响来年的家计。我看给辰王试试麽麽的方法吧，不然五皇兄可是要绝后了。”随后身边的人笑得更大声了。

轩辕海道：“二弟说的对，我们这些做哥哥的，怎么能让弟弟绝后呢？不过他娶的是个男人，怕努力了也生不出来。”

而这时轩辕墨插了一句道：“不是有药吗？男子吃了就会如女人一般，虽说怀上难了些，但是至少能怀。”

轩辕海，轩辕锦相视一笑，嘲笑的看着那个还在傻呵呵的吃着桂花糕的辰王道：“皇兄说的是、皇兄如此为五弟着想，真当是仁义。”好一副“兄友弟恭”的画面。

其他世子也随声附和，接着就更加肆无忌惮的嘲笑着吃桂花糕的傻子，而轩辕辰吃的则是一点礼仪都没有，拿手抓着吃。

轩辕锦走到辰王身边道：“傻子，你想不想要个孩子？”

轩辕辰抬起头，眼神中尽是不满，因为有人打扰他吃甜食了，他很不开心，于是生气道：“孩子有什么好的，哼。”说罢又拿起一块桂花糕塞到嘴里。

众人看他只是一个只顾吃，连调侃都不懂的傻子，更是厌恶。刚才有太后在，他们还不敢乱来，现在还有什么人能管着他们这群身份尊贵之人？

轩辕锦道：“当然好了，以后他还能陪你玩呢。”

说到这里，轩辕辰的眼神亮了，抓着轩辕锦的手道：“陪我玩？每天都能陪？”

轩辕锦抽出手道；“是呀。”心里想这傻子怎么这么大力气，手都捏红了，而且上面还有桂花糕屑，真是让人觉得恶心，连忙拿出手帕擦了擦手，厌恶的丢掉了。

轩辕辰道：“怎么才能有孩子？”

众人一听更加乐了，看墨王也没阻止的意思，于是这些纨绔更加肆无忌惮了。

轩辕海道：“刚才不是已经说了吗？怎么五弟没记住？麽麽家的Sheng口怎么做的，你就怎么做。”

轩辕辰道：“怎么做？”脸上依旧是一脸傻相。

辰王府的下人对这种场景已经见怪不怪了，何况他们私底下只要管家看不见，他们对辰王的欺辱也不少。所以也是怀着看戏的心情，看着现在发生的一切。

这时有人说：“辰王不懂，我等直接帮他不就好了嘛。”随后不少人附和，皆是嘲笑。

辰王依旧一副事不关己的样子，吃着桌上的糕点，时不时还抬头笑一下。众人看他这样笑的更欢了。

轩辕海拿起酒杯，优雅的走到轩辕辰身边，一脸神秘，道：“喝了这个就会有宝宝，以后能陪你一起玩。”

轩辕辰一听说玩，开心的就拿起酒来喝，然而辛辣的味道让他眼睛都红了，眼角还挂上了泪珠。辰王一杯酒下肚便开始剧烈的咳嗽，而那群纨绔则笑的更疯狂了。

辰王带着哭腔，道：“好辣，好辣，本王不要孩子了，好辣。”

众人好似心有灵犀一般，拿起桌上的酒壶开始给辰王强灌。而这个过程，轩辕墨一直观察着轩辕辰的反应，他想从这里看出什么端倪，可目前看到的就是好像这个人是真傻，心下松了一口气，也觉得有些没意思，自己想过一会就走，既然现在没发现，就等下次机会，虽然之前这个人表现的傻里傻气，但是他就是放心不下，经过这一次稍微放心一些，但总觉得哪里有些怪。

管家刚送走那群朝中大臣，回到前厅就看见辰王被这样对待，连忙跑过去，道：“哎哟喂，各位小主子，辰王不胜酒力，还请各位高抬贵手。”

申伯侯的嫡子道：“你算什么东西，滚开。”申伯侯的嫡子名为申哲，是大皇子一边的。

管家看自己没办法阻止这群达官显贵，可现在去请太后也来不及，时间也已经过戌时，自己进不了宫，只能去找王妃了，昨日王妃的表现好像不讨厌辰王，甚至是喜欢的紧，看看这个王妃能不能和大皇子求个情，虽然自己不喜，但相比辰王被欺负，眼下也只能死马当活马医了。

管家三步并作两步走，很快来到王妃所在的屋子。就在管家快到来之前，青竹告诉了官云，道：“王妃，管家来了。”

听闻，上官云立刻跪坐在床上，盖好盖头，毕竟他不想在这个特殊的日子让别人看轻了辰王。上官云下定决心，要改变别人的看法就要从小事做起。


End file.
